A Kiss By The Lake
by elizabethiscoolio
Summary: Story about Draco and Hermione. Does not follow the books at all. Review and I shall love you forever. :
1. A Kiss By The Lake

FIRST FAN FICTION I'VE WRITTEN. enjoy :)

It was early and Hermione was exhausted. After a long day yesterday, she lay in her bed and tossed and turned her mind still on the kiss that happened while down by the lake between her and the boy who never showed any kind of emotion besides hate for non purebloods. She sat up in her bed; her sheets bunched up and pushed her hair out of her face. This was going to be a long day. Let's take this back to where this all began.

The night air was chilling against her cheeks. She wrapped her cardigan around her tighter and folded her arms across her chest. She stood at the edge of the lake waiting for her secret admirer. She had gotten a not earlier in the day from someone saying to meet her at the lake at 10:45pm and it was now 11:00pm so whoever sent her that note must have been standing her up. With a sigh she turned around and started to walk back towards the castle but before she could get very far Malfoy came walking towards her. His famous smirk was on his lips and she gave a frustrated sigh.

"What do you want Malfoy?" He could tell she clearly was annoyed. And cold.

"You're cold. Here, take my coat." He took his coat off and offered it to her but she just looked at it in disgust. No way would she ever wear something of his.

"Take the goddamn coat, Hermione." He was a little annoyed watching her freeze and not take the coat. But she still didn't take the coat. She just stood there, amazed that he had called her Hermione and not Granger or Mudblood. He walked up to her in three swift movements and placed the coat around her shoulders. She was still stunned and just looked up at him and said 'thanks'. His smell was fresh as she put her arms through the holes.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry I was late, couldn't get away from Crabbe and Goyle."

"It was you? You sent me that note? B-but why?" She was truly confused now and started taking steps backwards.

"Because I have something to tell you, I-"but before he could finish his sentence, Hermione was falling into the lake. She must have forgotten it was there when she was walking backwards. She let out a small scream and tried to stand up but fell back down again with the weight of the wet coat. She knew he was planning something, drowning her. He had half ran to the edge of the lake and offered her a hand. She took it and with one quick pull he came fell in too. When he resurfaced he looked furious.

"WHAT THE HELL, GRANGER?" The amount of noise he was making would probably wake up the giant squid. She put one hand over his mouth and a finger up to her lips telling him to be quiet.

She felt something wet against her palm and quickly pulled her hand back. Malfoy had licked her. That's just plain gross. She slapped him softly on the side of the head, not being able to move her arm to put enough force behind it. He just poked his tongue out at her.

"Come on; let's get out of here before we freeze." She was the first to break the silence that had formed and was starting to become awkward. Draco got out first because he didn't have 'extra baggage'. He put his hand out and said "Don't pull me in again, or you'll never get out."

She smiled at him cheekily and took his hand. He must have been very strong, probably from Quidditch, because he gave one pull and she was out and in his arms. They stood there dripping wet, starring into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Hermione realized what she was doing.

"Let go of me, Malfoy." She said angrily.

"Aw, come on you know you liked it." He moved his eyebrows up and down trying to hint something. He looked a little deranged really.  
"Standing with a soaking wet ferret? I think not. Ugh, I look like a drenched rat. Where's my wand." She was searching through her wet robes trying to find it. She found it in her back pocket and pulled it out. She muttered a spell under her breath and before you could say 'Merlin' she was dry. Her hair, her clothes, his coat. Everything was completely dry.

"What about me?" Said Draco as she put away her wand. She just stared at him with a look that said 'why-should-I-help-you?'

"Because I pulled you out of the lake." He said defensibly as he crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't have been in there in the first place if you didn't send me a stupid note today." She was fuming now. "Now why did you want me down her any Malfoy? Going to attack me? I'll hex your ass off." She looked a little bit mad. Actually that was an understatement.

"Iloveyou." He blurted out. _She looks so hot when she's mad._ He thought.

"You what?" She started walking backwards again, but he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I. Love. You."

"Ha ha, no seriously, why am I here?" _He seriously must be deranged or someone must have given him poison or something_, she thought.

"I'll prove it." And with that he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips. His lips lingered on hers after he broke away. She put a hand up to touch her lips and then threw herself at him and kissed him again eagerly. She pulled back after a few seconds looking a little embarrassed.

"Sorry." She said as she looked away.

"Sorry for what? I'm not sorry for kissing you or telling you I love you." And he really meant it because when she looked at him, she felt like he was looking into her soul.

"I've got to go." And with that she left him standing there all alone in the cold. He watched her run back to the castle, not going after her because he knew she need to be alone after what had just happened. He smiled, remembering _her_ kissing _him_. She was at the castle now so he began slowly walking up too, kicking a stone on his way.

To Be Continued…

R&R PLEASE :)


	2. The Wolf Whistle

She hoped out of bed and wrapped her dressing gown around herself. The rest of the girls in her dorm were still asleep, so she went for a shower. While the warm water rushed over her skin, she thought about what really had happened between her and Draco. _Draco._ Draco sounded much better than Malfoy. Last night he looked so handsome. His hair wasn't combed back like it always is; it was ruffled and hung over his eyes just a bit. Then there were those eyes. Dear Merlin they were beautiful and breathtaking. And that coat that was so warm. _HIS COAT! _ She still had his coat! How would she give it back to him? She couldn't just go up to him at breakfast and hand him it. It would seem suss and Harry and Ron would probably spear tackle him if she went near him. Oh how protective they were. She would just have to send him a note telling him to meet somewhere, but she wouldn't let it turn into the same thing that happened last night. She was lost in her thoughts for the rest of the shower.

Once she was dressed in her school robes, she made her way downstairs into the common room where she couldn't see anyone she knew so she decided to go down to breakfast alone and hopefully meet up with someone. When she stepped through the portrait, the Fat Lady wolf whistled. Hermione had no idea who she was whistling to because she kept her head down. Then she heard a voice. She looked up and saw him standing there with his hair combed back. Oh how she wanted to go over and ruff it up a bit like it was last night. She shook her head to clear the thought of touching him again.

"What? Not glad to see me, Granger?" He sounded a little smug but his eyes sparkled. He smiled at her then winked and his hands were in his pockets.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean. UGH." She walked past him and when she passed him; his smell lingered in her nostrils. Suddenly her legs turned to jelly and she had a dazed look on her face. She was falling slowly and there wasn't anything she could do. She was thinking Draco would catch her, save her from harm but she was wrong. She hit the ground face first.

"Ow." She moaned against the marble floor. She pushed herself up so she was on her hands and knees then turned over and sat against the nearest wall, rubbing her nose. Luckily there was no blood. She looked around and saw Draco chuckling quietly to himself. She was fuming when she saw him laughing. She tried to get up but was hit with massive head spins so she just slid back down. Draco saw this and rushed over to her. He wasn't chuckling anymore.

"Are you okay?" He sounded concerned. Just then Harry and Ron came out of the portrait hole, laughing. Well, until they saw Draco crouching next to Hermione a hand on her arm.

"What did you do to her you git?" shouted Ron as he rushed over to Hermione's side and pushed Draco out of the way. He caresses her face with his hands, silently praying she was alright. Harry was still planted outside of the entrance to the Gryffindor tower, his eyes watching Draco's every move intently. Just like Hermione thought they would do, only Harry did it, he charged towards Draco and speared tackled him, only Hermione wasn't conscious to see this or even stop it. Ron didn't bother turning around to help Harry; he was trying to get Hermione to wake up by whispering encouraging words to her. Load of good that would do. Harry had begun hitting Draco in the face when Professor McGonagall came around the corner.  
"Harry! Hermione!" When she said Hermione's name she sounded very worried. She rushed over and produced a spell that pulled Harry off of Draco and kept them apart. Harry was catching his breath while Draco was feeling his chin and nose from where Harry had hit him. Ron got forced out of the Professors' way and she was the only one next to Hermione. She picked up her limp body and rushed off towards the hospital wing. Whatever charm she had on Draco and Harry made them rush after her. Ron had to sprint to keep up.

Finally when Ron and the two sheep arrived, Hermione was laying in one of the beds with Madam Pomfrey waving her wand all over her body. She turned around once she was finished and said to the Professor, Ron, Harry and Draco, "She'll be alright. She took a nasty fall. She'll be awake soon." They all sighed, relieved.

"Now, would you three like to tell me what happened?" She asked very sternly, staring them all done. None of them dare to blink or look away, fearful that she might turn them into animals.

"Oh, look at the time." Said Draco trying to act a little distracted. Professor McGonagall just stared at him with a look that said 'not funny Mr. Malfoy".

"He did it." Said Ron and Harry in unison.

"I can explain." Went into a brief explanation about what happened, claiming he was looking for his coat but not saying Hermione had it. Professor asked why would his coat be near the Gryffindor tower and he just replied with it was a magical coat. They actually bought it, the fools. He told them Hermione just fell and hit her head. When he finished explaining she turned to Harry and asked why he was punching Mr Malfoy.

"Well you see, he was all over Hermione."  
"I was not, why would I want to touch a mud-"But the look Professor McGonagall gave him as well as Harry and Ron, Ron looking like he were a thirsty animal at a watering hole who would attack any second, and the sleeping girl in front of him, he didn't finish the word.

"I saw him touching her and got mad." Finished Harry to the Professor.

"40 points from Gryffindor and 20 points from Syltherin." And when she said that, they didn't reply. They simply nodded their head as she walked away. The three of them stood watching Hermione sleep, a red mark forming on her forehead and her bushing hair, more bushing then normal.

To Be Continued...


	3. Author's Note

HEY GUYS! Sorry for the lack of updating, been busy with exams and so on. I'm writing the next chapter now although I'm not sure where it's heading, lol. So yeah check back later and the next chapter should be up. (:


	4. The Hospital Wing

The sun had set by the time Hermione woke up. Harry and Ron were at here sides the whole day until Madam Pomfrey told them to leave and let her rest. Hermione's eyes opened slowly and she yawned, rubbing her eyes. Once her eyes were fully open she looked around. The hospital wing was empty and the curtains drawn, the lanterns around the room we glowing dimly. She heard footsteps coming towards the hospital wing. How could she not? It was so quiet that you could even hear a quill being dropped. She wasn't sure who it was, there only seemed to be one set of footsteps, so she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. The door slowly creaked open and more light flooded in. Hermione snuck a peak out of the corner of her eye and saw a male figure with blonde hair walking towards her bed. When he reached her bed, he sat down in the chair and took her hand in his.

"Open your eyes Hermione; I know you're not asleep." His voice was angel like. Draco was tracing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. She gave a little sigh and opened her eyes to look at him.

"Hey." She said softly. She looked at him and saw him smile before she blushed and looked down at the sheets.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" With his other hand that wasn't holding hers he rubbed her arm softly. The touch of his skin on hers gave her goose bumps.

"I'm alright. My nose still hurts." She looked back up at him and gave him a 'thanks-to-you' look. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, let go of her hand and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I should've caught you. I didn't know what was happening, I though you just slipped. I thought you'd be okay. But when you tried to stand up and you slid back down the wall, I knew something was wrong. And then Weasley came and knocked me out of the way and then Pothead tackled me. Seriously, what is wrong with him?" He stopped talking and looked at Hermione. She seemed a little angry with Draco with the way he was talking about her friends. He mumbled a sorry and stood up, turning around about to leave when Hermione coughed. He spun back around and looked at her, his face worried.

"But I am okay. And it's only a cough," she could tell by the look on his face he was worried, "Ron and Harry are just looking out for me. You didn't tell them about last night did you? I don't think I'm ready for them to know just yet. I don't even know why I did what I did. We hate each other Malfoy, we're meant to be enemies. It just doesn't make sense." She was close to tears. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"I don't hate you. I know I was a complete git to you in the first few years but... things change. People change and so do their feelings. My feelings for you have changed dramatically."

"What about Pansy?" Hermione asked. It's been known to everyone that Pansy and Draco have been on and off for as long as she could remember. Why would he suddenly admit his feelings for her? She wasn't sure how she felt about him. He was handsome, those eyes always made her stomach flutter but they would never be able to be together with friends like Harry and Ron and Crabbe and Goyle.

"Pansy? What about her?" Obviously boys didn't understand these sorts of things. Hermione let out a frustrated sigh.

"Everyone knows you and Pansy have been together for ages. So don't "What about her?" to me. I'm not some dumb girl who will believe anything you say." She was upset now and she didn't know why. Why was she feeling this was towards Draco?

"Hermione listen," he said taking her hand once again. "There is nothing going on between me and Pansy. Never has been. She likes me but I don't have any feelings for her at all. You're the only one I have feelings for. Look at me, please." He took her face between his hands and turned her face towards his. She blinked and his face was close to hers. His breath was intoxicating. "What will it take for you to believe me?" He asked, smiling as she swallowed, clearly she was having trouble being this close to him.

"I don't know. I need time to think this through Malfoy." She looked away from him again and he let his hands drop. They both sat there in silence for awhile. It wasn't exactly awkward but it wasn't a comfortable silence either. Draco was the first to break the silence.

"I'd rather you call me Draco." And with that he got up and walked towards the door. Hermione's eyes on him the whole way. He opened the door but before stepping out into the corridor he turned and whispered 'I love you' to Hermione.

After he left, she stayed awake for a while. Thinking about what she would do, thinking did Draco really mean what he said? Eventually she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep, not dreaming at all.

The next morning she awoke early to hear the voices of her two best friends. Harry and Ron seemed to be talking about Quidditch or something to do with brooms. Hermione yawned loudly and pushed herself up on her elbows like she had done the morning before. The only difference was she was in a hospital bed this morning.

"Good morning sleepy head." Said Harry, who was reading something in The Daily Prophet that must've been interesting because he didn't look up until he finished reading.

"You snore." Was all that Ron said before returning to his Rebix Cube. Hermione knew that if Ron had known that was a muggle thing, he wouldn't be playing with it. He looked so focus.

"Oh thanks guys. Yeah don't worry about me. I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She tried to be as sarcastic as possible. There was another copy of The Daily Prophet on the end of her bed. She reached down for it and began to read something about a missing muggle when Harry stopped reading and put his copy down.  
"Good morning Hermione. How are you? Is that better?" Harry asked cheekily. She laughed, Harry and Ron could always make her smile and laugh.

"Much better, thank you Harry. Ron, you do know that's a muggle toy?" The look on his face was priceless. Both Harry and Hermione laughed.

"I wasn't going to tell him Mione, I was just going to let him walk around with it." Said Harry. She smiled wider. Ron placed the Rubix Cube down and looked at it with disgust.

"Dad would love that." He said in a low voice. "Do you want to explain what Malfoy was doing hanging around outside of our common room? He said he was looking for his coat. But why would it be near the tower? He is such a git." Ron said as he picked up Harry's copy of The Daily Prophet and turning to the back pages for the comics. Hermione just let out a soft 'I don't know' when Madam Pomfrey walked in and said the boys needed to leave while Hermione got ready to leave the hospital wing. They walked outside to wait as Hermione packed her things and got dressed.

When Hermione walked out the door, she met Harry and Ron who walked her back to the common room. She stumbled once up the stairs and Harry and Ron grabbed her arms to steady her. She just brushed them off and told them she was okay. Once she was back in her dorm and put her things away and lay on her bed. The other girls of her dorm entered and squealed.

"Are you okay?" asked Lavender. But Hermione would go insane if any more people asked her if she was okay so she took a little walk. She walked down the halls that lead to the Great Hall. There weren't many people in there, mostly people catching up on studying. Hermione looked around and spotted the one boy who for some strange reason made her knees weak. She tilted her head to the side to show she wanted to talk to him somewhere. She looked around the hall once again and saw Snape sitting at the staff table reading a book on who knows what. She turned and walked out of the hall and into the Entrance Hall waiting for Malfoy to follow. The Entrance Hall was empty but she still stood close to the wall. Malfoy walked around the corner and saw Hermione standing there.

"Let's go for a walk. We need to talk." Was all she said as she made her way out the front doors.


	5. The Owlery

As Hermione walked towards the owlery, Draco hot on her heels, she crunched a few leaves that got in her way. She shivered a little but continued walking. The owlery would be colder, but that's why she wanted to go there in hope it would be empty. The autumn wind was a bit chilly and Hermione didn't bring a cardigan so she hugged her arms just like she did when she and Draco first had their little 'meeting.' She heard Draco hide a laugh by coughing. She shot a look over her shoulder and Draco's coughing stopped. He looked down, finding his expensive shoes suddenly interesting.

They finally reached the owlery and the steps were a bit slippery. Hermione held on tight to the handle just so she didn't fall but Draco was right behind her. Surely he would catch her; well he didn't last time in the corridor. She scowled at the thought and continued up the stairs, stomping slightly. The inside of the owlery was dirty; every owl perch was covered in owl droppings. She walked over to one of the windows and looked out of the grounds of the castle. The lake was still; no ripples of water were seen. She was the first to break the silence, rubbing her arm slightly.

"What is going on between us? Everyone keeps asking, but I don't even know." She didn't look at him when she said this but he walked over and placed his hands either side of her body.

"What do you want to happen between us?" He breathed against her neck. This sent shivers down her spine but she didn't mind. She finally turned and looked him in his eyes. On his lips was the famous Malfoy smirk.

"I don't know." She really didn't know. Ever since the meeting at the lake and the kiss, her feelings for Draco had changed dramatically. _I want to kiss you again._ She thought but she'd never admit it. A pride Gryffindor wouldn't admit it to a Pureblood lover Malfoy. Like he was reading her mind, and if he could do that, curse him, he looked deep into her eyes and paused for awhile before speaking.

"I want my coat back." He said suddenly. This came as a shock to Hermione and he pulled away from her. He turned around and left the owlery without another word to Hermione. She stood there just looking out over the grounds thinking about what she wanted. She'd have to find his coat and return it but it'd be strange walking around the school holding Draco Malfoy's coat. What would people think? Why did she even car what people thought?

The next morning Hermione awoke. Her hair was extremely bushy from tossing and turning all night so she performed a charm that made her hair straight. Hermione suited straight hair. It made her look sophisticated. She dressed in her robes and picked up a few bits of clothing that were lying around and under a muggle t-shirt was Draco's coat. Seeing it sent a shiver down her spine and reminded her about the night they shared their first kiss. She placed it in her trunk along with everything else she picked up. As she exited her dorm, a smile plastered on her face, she ran into Ginny who was on her way down the stairs probably to breakfast. Ginny's red hair hung over her shoulders and flicked at the end. Ginny was defiantly one of the prettiest, maybe the prettiest, in her year.

"Why are you so happy?" Ginny asked as they walked down the stairs together and into the common room.

"Oh, no reason." Said Hermione as she tried to control herself from running down the stairs. When the two girls reached the common room, Harry and Ron were sitting in the Trio's favourite seats whispering something to one another. They didn't notice Ginny and Hermione come over so Hermione did the noise she knew Harry hated. _Hem hem._ This got their attention. They turned to face her and a giggling Ginny. The look on Harry's face was pretty funny but he looked extremely pissed.

"Sorry." Hermione said giving Harry a puppy dog look to get him to forgive her. He smiled and laughed a little. He obviously forgave her. As Harry stood up and gave Ginny a good morning kiss and hug, Hermione sat in Harry's chair and looked over to Ron who was watching Ginny and Harry with an unreadable face. Harry and Ginny had been together for a few months and Hermione was pretty sure Ron still didn't approve of his best mate dating his younger sister. Hermione waved her hand in front of Ron's face which got his attention.

"You know, you're going to have to get used to them two being together. Especially if he's going to The Burrow for Christmas." He gave her an angry look when she said this. "Just be lucky she's found a guy like Harry who actually treats her like the princess she is." Ron simply grunted and stood up heading for the portrait hole. Hermione stood and began to follow. She turned around and yelled out to the couple sucking face, "Coming to breakfast or are you two going to eat each other?" Hermione only got Ginny's middle finger as a response. She smiled to herself and walked out the door and caught up with Ron. He was still a bit peeved to see that scene.

"Ron, she's fifteen! She can look after herself."

"I don't care! I just don't want to see her get hurt. How many times have guys come along and broke her heart?" He didn't look at her when he said this. Hermione didn't bother to push this with him. She had tried time after time but Ron wouldn't accept it. The rest of the way to the Great Hall was quiet between the two. This gave Hermione time to think about what Draco had said last night at the owlery. Ron and Harry didn't know about how she felt about Draco and she wanted it to stay that way. They don't understand him like she did.

As the two entered the Great Hall, Hermione could feel eyes on her. She sat down at the Gryffindor table and grabbed a piece of toast and began nibbling on it. She could still feel eyes on her from across the room but when she looked over Draco wasn't looking at her. He was looking down at his plate thinking about last night. _Why won't she just admit she likes me? I would admit I like her, but I've got a rep to protect. _After he left her yesterday he went to his dorm and laid and thought about her for the whole night. He looked up again at the beautiful girl sitting across the other side of the room. Her hair was straight today and he liked it but he preferred it bushy. Just as she looked over, he looked down. _How would he be able to talk to her?_ _She's always hanging around with Pothead and Weasel._ Then he remembered they had Potions together. He would try and get her away from Pothead and Weasel long enough for him to tell her the truth. But what was the truth? He had feelings for her, of course he did. But how strong were they? Every time he saw her, he got nervous, like he had to prove himself to her. She made him feel like no one else ever had before. After having an argument in his head over telling her or not, he came to the decision that he'd tell her.

He looked back up at her and caught her eye. They stayed like this for a couple of seconds before she looked away. He knew this wasn't going to be easy.

Author's Note – So what'd think? I think you should _**Read **_and _**Review**_. There's going to be a dance coming up soon in the story. Give ideas?


	6. Wart Jinx

The last chapter is dedicated to my wonderful friend. She knows who she is. I don't know if she wants the world to know her name but it's on her profile so LATISHA. SUP

Sad but true, I don't know anything sad yes I know.

Hermione dragged herself to Potions tuning in and out of Harry's and Ron's conversation. Ron had forgotten about the incident in the common room between Harry and Ginny. As they waited outside for Snape, Draco walked up to Hermione. He looked worried and for some strange reason Hermione cared about what was bugging him.

"Can you sit with me please?" He whispered while Harry and Ron were glaring at him.

"Um, sure." She replied. Snape opened the door and they walked in, Harry and Ron going to take their seats and watching as Hermione sat with Draco. She sat as far from him as possible. She took her books out and looked to the front of the class. Draco twitched beside her. This would be his chance to talk to her although he could've done it last night but he chickened out and asked for his coat back. WHO DOES THAT? He scowled at himself and took his own book out. He inched closer and Hermione noticed this and shot him a look. Snape began writing something on the board when there was a knock on the door. Everyone in the class turned and looked to see Professor McGonagall walking through. All eyes followed her until she was up the front. The look on Snape's face was pretty funny, that along with his greasy shoulder length hair. Professor McGonagall shushed the rest of the class who were whispering about what could be going on.

"Students, since it's almost Christmas, Professor Dumbledore has decided that Hogwarts should have a ball. It's a black and white theme. More details will be released later this week." With that said she said goodbye to Snape and left. What she just said got the class talking more. Snape had to ask the class to be quiet three times before it was quiet. Hermione peeked a looked through her straight hair at Draco. He seemed to be in deep thought. She looked over to Harry and Ron and saw them looking nervous. She smiled to herself. _They'd have to find a date. _Last time there was a dance, they went with the last two available girls. Then Hermione remembered what she said to Ron at the last Ball. She'd told him to ask her and not as a last resource. Of course going with Ron wouldbe turn out to be fun but she was hoping someone else might ask her. Last time she went with Krum and that was fun until Ron ruined everything. This time she decided she wouldn't let anyone ruin her night. She turned her attention back to Snape and listened to him drag on about some Potion to use when the Wart Jinx was performed.

It wasn't until she was sitting at lunch when she realised just how much Draco looked at her during the lesson. She sat pushing her food around on her plate when a hand touched her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and saw the blonde haired, grey eyed angel looking down at her. Without him saying anything, she stood up and followed him towards the hall, ignoring the stares and whispers from everybody in the hall. As they got to the doors a whiny voice could be heard from the Syltherin table screaming "Drakieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Once the two were alone in the Entrance Hall, Draco began pacing back and forth in front of Hermione. She stood there, arms crossed starring at him. When he finally stopped pacing, he put a hand on her arm and pulled her gently towards a spare cupboard. He opened the door and gestured her to go inside. She was hesitant but saw the look on his face and walked inside. When Draco joined her it became cramped. Being this close to Draco and not having any room to move was driving her insane by the second.

"It's a little small. Hang on, I'll fix that." He muttered a spell which made the cupboard grow two sizes. This made plenty of more room and Hermione took advantage of the space and stepped away from Draco. Her face was becoming flushed.

"What's this about Malfoy?" She couldn't look him in the eye. If she did, she'd probably melt.

"We need to talk. I know I should've done this yesterday but I couldn't I had to think about things." He looked up at her while fiddling with his robe hems.

"Okay, talk." He took a step closer to her and she took one back.

"I can't stop thinking about you and it's driving me insane." He reached for her hand before he continued. Reluctantly she let him hold her hand. "I don't know how long I've had these feelings for you, but they are strong. Will you go to the ball with me? Please?" he looked up at her from underneath those blonde long eye lashes.

"I don't know. I promised Ron I'd go with him." This, of course, wasn't true. She just wanted to make him jealous. The look on his face was priceless. She wasn't sure if Ron would actually ask her so maybe she should say yes.

"Him? Why would you go with him if you could go with me?" Draco was a little upset about this. She deserved the best and he could give that to her, not bloody Weasel.

"I, uh, I don't know." This made the space between them very awkward and by now Draco had dropped her hand. He was rubbing the back of his neck, looking at the ground.

"Fine. Okay. Whatever. Don't say I never asked." With that said he stormed out of the cupboard and when he left, it shrunk back to its normal size. She leaned against the wall and slid down, bumping into a bucket on the way down. She sat there and thought and thought some more. She thought about if she'd just blown probably the best night of her night and she thought about how Draco's hand fit perfectly in hers.

By the time she left the cupboard it was dark and there seemed to be no sign of anyone else in the corridors. She half tip toed and half ran to the Gryffindor tower but just as she was about to turn the corner Filch caught her.

"Out of bed at this hour? Hm, that's worth a detention I think." He breathed. His rag clothes hung loosely on him. Hermione didn't bother answering him because if she did, she'd end up worse then she is now. "Tomorrow night, 7pm down at my office. You'll be joined by someone else." He turned and walked away. She breathed a sigh of frustration and walked through the hole leading to the common room. No one seemed to be awake. She sighed again, wondering why Harry and Ron didn't come looking for her. Just as she was about to head up the stairs towards her dorm there was someone clearing their throat. She spun around and saw Ron sitting in the very chair he was sitting in earlier that morning.

"Hey Ron, what are you still doing awake?" She said while waking over to him and sitting in a chair opposite him. He looked very tired and had slight bags under his eyes.

"I'm waiting for you to get back. I thought Malfoy had taken you into the Forbidden Forest and killed you!" He seemed pissed about her walking off with Malfoy.

"I was just thinking about some things. Now I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed. Let's talk in the morning. Go to bed too Ron." She stood up and gave him a smile. She turned around and headed towards the stairs when Ron grabbed her hand. What was with boys and grabbing her hands? This seemed like it was becoming a monthly thing. She looked at Ron then down at their hands.

"Uh, what are you doing?" She really was confused but as soon as he spoke she realized what was going on.

"Hermione I need to tell you something." He began. "Ever since the end of first year I've felt very protective of you. I've felt this need to impress you. I've had a massive crush on you. I was extremely jealous when you went to the Ball with Krum. So would you please come to the ball with me?" He looked at her sweetly. Hermione had never seen this side of Ron before. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, after all he was one of her best friends. She just nodded her head and forced a smile. At least what she told Malfoy was now true. He jumped a little out of excite met and blabbed on and on but she's tuned out. She told him goodnight again and hurried up the stairs but not into her dorm but to the bathroom. Tears threatened to spill but she forced them back. Why was she so upset? She had liked Ron a few years back but got over those feelings once she knew he would never return those feelings. Maybe it was the fact that she had upset Draco that made these tears want to fall. She washed her face and made her way to her dorm. The rest of the girls were fast asleep. She climbed into her own bed and thought about this ball. And she also thought about how Draco acted in Potions. Strange boy. Eventually she fell asleep dreaming of dancing with Draco while she was wearing the most spectacular white dress.

I'll put the dress link on my profile. READ AND REVIEW :D


	7. Detentions, oh God

Hermione woke late the next morning and rushed to get dressed. She didn't have enough time to straighten her hair let alone enough time for breakfast so she ran to her first class of the day, Potions. Joy. When she reached the gloomy dungeons everyone was walking into the classroom. She raced in after Seamus and took a seat next to Harry and Ron. Ron looked her up and down and smiled. This made her uncomfortable. Harry whispered a hello then shut up because Snape was watching the three like a hawk. During the lesson her stomach grumbled loudly many times. Every time it did, people looked at her strangely. She simply blushed and looked down while continuing with her work.

Snape had asked her to stay behind and talk about something. While everyone else left the class off to another wonderful Snape-free lesson, Hermione waited behind while Snape sorted through some papers.  
"Miss Granger, I hear you were out of bed last night and have been caught by Filch. You were late to my class this morning too. I think you deserve another detention." He didn't look at her when he spoke and his voice was dreadful and seemed to drag on. Why was he doing this to her? She wasn't even late, okay maybe a second. She was right on Seamus's tail. Figure of speech because Seamus doesn't have a tail.

"Yes sir." God! The way he looked at her with disgust made her feel more hate towards him.

"Wednesday night you will serve this detention. Meet me at my office at 7pm." He didn't look at her but continued sorting papers.

"Yes sir." She repeated. She looked to the ground. What was with her lately? She never got detention. Ever since she's been thinking about Malfoy it's like a storm cloud has made its way over her head and is staying there.

"You're free to go. But don't ever be late to my classes again." She turned and rushed out of the classroom. She wanted to yell. She wanted to scream and throw things. She half ran through the corridors and out into the grounds of Hogwarts. She made her way towards the lake and dropped her bag on the ground, a few quills spilling out. She sat on the ground and brought her knees up to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees and stared out over the lake. From the school she could hear the cheers of some students but it died down. This was the first time she had skipped a class. But at the moment she didn't care. She was still mad at Snape and wasn't sure if she could focus on class.

She sat there for some time. The wind blew some dead leaves towards her and she tightened her grip on her legs. She should've taken a cardigan or something with her but she had no idea she's get a detention and storm away from the school. Then she remembered that she still had Draco's coat. When would she be able to give it to him? She thought about that then it came to her. Actually she had thought about it before but wasn't sure it would work. She'd send him an owl. She pulled her bag towards her and pulled a spare piece of parchment out of her bag and a no ink needed quill and began writing.

_Draco,_

_Meet me down at the lake tonight at 9pm._

_I'm returning your coat._

_Hermione. _

She curled the parchment and held it in her hand and raced to the Owlery. She raced up the stairs carefully, the stairs were still slippery. Once inside the Owlery she jogged over to a brown barn owl and tied the note to its foot. "Take this to Draco Malfoy." The owl took flight and Hermione was left standing there watching it fly towards the school.

Draco was walking in the corridors heading towards the Great Hall for lunch when an owl flew through a window and caught his eye. He walked over and noticed his name on the parchment. He untied it and swiftly read it then re-read it. He smiled looking at her neat cursive writing. He read it over once again and looked at his watch. It was only 12 now so he had to wait another 10 hours to actually talk to her since he couldn't pucker up enough courage to talk to her in and out of class. He pocketed the note and continued his way to the Great Hall. He walked in and casually looked over towards the Gryffindor table. He looked for the bushy haired girl who always made him smile. He couldn't notice her so sat down and tuckered in to some sandwiches and pumpkin juice.

She didn't return to the school right away. What was the point in going back when she had already skipped half a day? Anyway, she had good grades, one day wouldn't damage her. She walked back to the lake, sitting and even laying down, looking up at the sky as the sun began to set. She lay there until the sky was dark. She sat up and looked back at the school. The candles lit up the windows. Oh no, it was later then she thought. She probably missed dinner but it didn't bother her. She wasn't really feeling hungry even though she didn't eat lunch. There was crunching of leaves behind her and she turned. She couldn't see anything, it being so dark. Draco walked into view holding his hands up defensively. Oh crap she had forgotten to get his coat. She had spent her time out here, her mind wandering.

"I come in peace." He walked closer, his hands still held up.

"Hey. Sorry I forgot your coat. I haven't been in the school ever since Potions after Snape gave me detention! Now I have two detentions in one week!" She ranted on.

"Two detentions in one week? That's a record for you Hermione." He had called her Hermione again. Why did she get those weird butterfly feelings when he did? Whenever anyone else said her name she never felt like this. He was smirking at her but before she could reply to his comment he continued. "Well then, if you don't have my coat I guess I can go to bed." He turned to leave but a sudden surge of bravery inside of Hermione made her reach out for his arm. Under her hand she could feel his muscles flex, probably trying to impress her, it was working. She turned him towards her before speaking.  
"I can always go up and get it for you then we could actually talk about things."

"Okay that sounds fine to me but I must insist you hold my hand all the way. We don't want a scary monster to get you, do we?" He winked at her before grabbing her hand. She wouldn't admit it to him but she liked when he held her hand.

"Let's go." She replied and they set off, hand in hand on their way to the castle and to the Gryffindor tower.

They walked up the hill and towards the front doors which were still open. They didn't talk so the trip was very quiet. This suited Hermione fine due to the fact she didn't know what to say. Although she had said they could talk about things, she didn't want to break the silence. It was sort of peaceful. They walked through the front door and stopped, listening for footsteps. It wasn't past curfew yet but they didn't really want anyone to see them hand in hand walking around the castle. Once the coast was clear, Hermione pulled him in the direction of the tower. She had thought out a plan in her head. She would get him up there, but hide him in a corridor that connected to the tower one and tell him to wait while she went and got his coat and returned. They walked up what seemed to be millions of stairs when finally Hermione saw the Fat Lady dozing.

"Wait here and I'll be right back." She said, letting go of his hand and turning around. He didn't answer so she just walked to the entrance. She said the password softly, and the Fat Lady woke from her doze with a start. She gave a grumpy huff but let Hermione in. She walked in and checked to see if anyone she knew was in the common room. Harry and Ginny were sitting on the lounge, busy with each other playing tonsil hockey while Ron sat looking down at a piece of parchment frustrated. She tip toed across the room and up the stairs, thankful they hadn't seen her. She raced up the stairs two at a time and burst into her room. It was empty except for a snoozing Lavender on her bed on the other side of the room. She opened her trunk and pulled Draco's coat out. How would she get it down stairs? She muttered an invisibility charm and carried it so it would look like she wasn't carrying anything and walked out of her dorm, closing the door softly. She walked slower down the stairs this time and when she reached the bottom she held her breath before making her way to the door. Halfway across the room, Ron caught sight of her and called her over.

"I didn't know you were up in your room? We haven't seen you ever since potions. What happened?" He asked while looking away from his parchment. His red hair fell in his face.

"Oh, I've been busy. This reminds me, I need to head to the Library to catch up on some things. See you later." She said turning to head towards the door.

"Wait, I need your help." He said. Of course he did. He never listened in class and always relied on her to help him.

"I'll help you later. Bye." She yelled over her shoulder. She climbed out of the wall and made her way to where she had left Draco. Why was she calling him Draco all the time and not Malfoy? Things were getting more complicated by the minute.

Draco waited patiently for Hermione to return with his coat. Secretly, he didn't want it back. He wanted her to keep it, as a reminder of their first, and so far, only kiss. He shuffled his feet, occasionally kicking the wall until he heard footsteps and she was back, standing before him. But it didn't seem like she had his coat.

"Uh, didn't you go up there to get my coat?" He said while looking down at her hands.

"Oh yeah, I put a charm on it so no one would see me carrying it." She said and then she muttered something and the coat came into view. "Here." She handed it to him. He took it and put his arms through it. Her perfume was clearly lingering on his coat. Without trying to draw her attention, he took a deep breath and her lavender mixed with vanilla smell filled his nose. She smelt so beautiful. He looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks. Shall we walk?" He said placing his hand next to hers waiting for her to accept the gesture. Gradually she took his hand and they began walking the corridors. Hermione had never really taken notice of the fine beauty of the corridors, the fine detailing in the walls made them look even more ancient then she knew they were.

"So where were you all day? I got your owl just before lunch but I didn't see you for the rest of the day." He said, trying to make conversation. Most of the walk had been quiet when it was her idea they do this so they could talk. Seriously, girls confuse him he thought.

"Yeah, well after getting detention, which is stupid, I was right behind Seamus so I don't see how I couldn't have been late," she said after the look he gave her when she mentioned detention. He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "After the detention incident, I went down to the lake and just sat and let my anger roll away. And I was still there when you came down. I didn't realize it had gotten so late so fast. I was lost in my thoughts." She said while looking down watching her feet as she walked.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked curiously.

"I was thinking about the night at the lake." She said softly. They had reached the front doors now and walked out into the nippy air. Still hand in hand, they walked down to the lake.

"It is night now and we're at the lake. What a coincidence. Are you cold?" They had stopped walking and were now facing each other. Hermione's eyes locked with Draco's. She tried to look away but she couldn't.

"No." She lied. Draco knew she was lying. It was obvious.

"Your lips are turning blue Hermione." He said matter-of-factly. He had said her name again. Then she remembered that she was actually cold. Without knowing, she brought her hand up to her mouth and brushed her lips.

"They always do that." She really did suck at comebacks. He did this to her. Usually she'd have a witty comeback when someone said something but with him, everything was different.

"Oh yeah cause lips are meant to turn blue. Here take my coat, again." He chuckled, taking his arms out of the selves.

"No, then you'll get cold." She said as he was handing it to her but she stepped back.

"I'll be fine if I know you're not freezing and your limbs won't fall off. Just take the damn jacket." This reminded her so much of the night they kissed. Without even thinking, she walked closer to him, ignoring his coat and kissed him lightly. Her arms dangled weirdly by her side and once she felt her lips had been on his long enough she pulled away even though her mind was yelling to stay where she was. She opened her eyes and saw him looking down at her. He smiled then threw the coat around her and pulled her forwards with the edges of the coat. He tilted his head down and kissed her. It was a tender kiss, one that had needed to be done for a long time. Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck and her still held onto the coat edges but pulling her closer to his body. When they both surfaced for air they smiled at each other.

"Wow." Hermione breathed. She laid her head on his chest and could feel his chest rising and falling from his breathing and she could hear his heart beat. It was at this moment she remembered her detention with Filch. SH!T. She had missed it and this would cause her to be in so much trouble.

"I had a detention with Filch tonight at 7 and I've missed it. God, he's going to kill me." She looked up at Draco but he simply smiled.

"Don't worry about that. I was on detention with him. When you didn't turn up I told him you got ill. He mumbled something but I told him what a good student you were. He's let you off, don't worry." His smile grew wider and she sighed in relief.

"Why were you on detention Mister Malfoy?" She glanced up at him, her eyebrows raised.

"Call me Draco, please. I was caught out of bed last night and the old toss pot gave me a detention." She cracked up at his term 'toss pot'. He looked at her confused.

"You ... said ... toss ... pot." She said in between giggles. Draco Malfoy saying 'toss pot'. Okay, now she had seen everything.

"Shut up and kiss me Granger." He replied with a smirk.

"Call me Hermione, please." She quoted his earlier words. She rose on her tip toes a little and kissed him.

"Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend and you'll go to the ball with me?" He asked eagerly. Hermione thought about this for a second. She had already said yes to Ron and if she backed out now, he'd never get a date. Could she say yes to being his girlfriend? Everyone thought they hated each other. Harry and Ron would skill her alive if they ever found out. But she really liked him.

"I've already agreed to go to the ball with Ron, I'm sorry, but I will be your girlfriend." She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back too but she could tell he wasn't fully happy.

"So you really are going with him then? Oh well, he doesn't get to call you his girlfriend. I do." He winked at her.

"You can't tell anybody about us yet. We have to take things slow Draco. I'll be skinned alive if Harry or Ron found out about us." The smile on his face shrunk but he nodded.

"Okay, well we need a way of communicating then." He pulled out a notebook and handed it to her. "If you want to talk, just write in it. I have one of my own and when I reply, it'll show up in yours." Hermione thought this was a really good idea. Although she didn't want this to end, it was getting late and she couldn't afford another detention. Draco noticed the worry on her face.

"It's okay, we'll head back now." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close as they set off towards the school. Once inside they said their goodbyes with a little kiss and Hermione gave him his coat and headed towards the Gryffindor tower, occasionally looking over her shoulder to smile at him when he was doing the same.

She arrived back at the tower and no one was left in the common room. Ron must've gotten too tied and went to bed. For this she was glad, she couldn't talk to him now. She just wanted to go up to bed and write Draco a little message before going to bed. She washed her face quickly and changed then pulled out her quill that didn't need ink and opened the notebook Draco had given her earlier.

_Goodnight Draco, sleep tight._

She waited a few seconds then neat cursive writing appeared where she had just written.

_Goodnight Princess, sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow. _

Her heart skipped a beat. She put the quill on her bed side table as well as the notebook then settled down for a peaceful sleep.

A/U: SO. What'd ya think? Personally I didn't like it, but I wrote it so yknow. Oh well. Review peoples.


	8. Black and White

**GUESS WHO DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING?** **Me -.- **ENJOY MY PRETTIES.

The next morning Hermione woke up early. She was happy. She was truly happy. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and sat up. She had plenty of time to do her hair and make it straight AND she'd be able to eat breakfast this morning. After having a big breakfast, stuffing her face, well not stuffing her face because Draco would be looking over at her more than he usually did. _Draco._ She smiled hugely when she thought of the events that happened last night. She and Draco are together. Together as a couple but they couldn't go public. Not yet anyway, not until things settle down. She hopped out of bed and practically skipped to the bathroom dorms and had a warm shower. After her shower, she dressed and magically straightened her hair.

She skipped down the stairs that lead into the common room, this time she did skip. She ran into Ron and Harry in the common room. Ginny wasn't with Harry, that's a surprise for once. She walked over, yes walk she stopped the skipping so they wouldn't suspect anything but the smile never washed from her face.

"Hey guys, what about a beautiful morning." She said cheerily. She flopped into an arm chair and put her legs over one arm. They looked at her strangely before looking at each other and shrugging their shoulders.

"Yeah, alright I guess. As far as mornings go." Said Ron while he picked at a loose piece of thread on his robes.

"Come on, let's go down and eat!" Said Harry standing up and throwing his hands in the air when he said 'eat'. Seriously, boys and their food. You never want to get in between the two. Ron stood and so did Hermione. She linked arms with her two best friends and they were off towards the Great Hall.

The tree sat down at the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron sitting on the side facing the wall and Hermione sat facing the Syltherin table. At that table, she could see _her boyfriend_. That was going to take a while to get used to. As if he could feel her eyes on him, he looked up and flashed her a grin. She smiled back at him before looking down and pushing her scrambled eggs around on her plate. She had eaten heaps already, only when Draco didn't look at her. But then she realized, she's eaten in front of him before so why did it bother now? She pushed her plate forward and folded her arms and looked at Ron and Harry who were shovelling their third helping of eggs into their mouth.

"Do you guys ever stop eating?" She joked. There was a hushing noise from the front of the Great Hall and everyone turned their head to the front. Dumbledore was standing with his arms in the air waiting for quiet.

"Good morning. As you might have heard during the week, there will be a Ball. The date of the ball is the 23rd and everyone is invited and it is themed black and white. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask myself or Professor McGonagall." He smiled then stepped down and returned to his table. The discussion began again, worse now that there was an exciting topic to discuss. Hermione didn't even bother with Harry and Ron she just gave them a look and returned to their conversation before Dumbledore began speaking.

"We've ... got ... a ... Quidditch ... game ... today." They said in unison, exactly in unison. The breaks, they shoved more eggs in. By the amount they were eating they would not be able to fly on their brooms, the brooms would snap.

"We're growing boys." Said Harry before taking a big mouth full of pumpkin juice. Growing boys? They were well over grown.

"Well I'm going to head to the library for a bit then I'll come down. Good luck guys. See ya." She gave them a smile and stood up and walked towards the doors. She was out of the Great Hall and on her way towards the library. The walk to the library was quiet and peaceful. She reached the library doors and pushed them. This was her favourite place in the whole school. She smiled at Librarian and walked over to an aisle and walked down it, brushing her fingers against the spines of the books. She reached the end of the aisle and breathed in the scent. Two hands wrapped around her waist from behind and a mouth nuzzled her neck. She smiled and leaned into his embrace.

"Hi." She breathed. He made her legs turn to jelly but she remained upright.

"Hey gorgeous, I missed you last night." His lips brushed against her neck giving her insane butterflies.

"I missed you too. How are you?" She said turning to face him. He had pulled away from her neck and looked in her eyes and smiled.

"I am wonderful, except I'm not sure if this lovey dovey stuff suits me." He smirked his Malfoy smirk which made her smile even more.

"I think it makes you very charming and handsome." She replied truthfully. She liked this Malfoy. She liked the way his voice sounded when he was all 'lovey dovey.' And the way he smiled around her. She'd never seen him smile that way before.

"It's all for you, baby." He wriggled his eyebrows making him look like a complete loser; this only made her smile wider and laughs a little. He smiled back and laughed as well. His hair was gelled back but Hermione just wanted to run her hands through his silky blonde hair and mess it up. He noticed she was paying attention to the top of his head and just asked 'what?'

"Your hair, I just want to mess it up." She said straight forwardly.

"Go on then." He just gave her permission to mess his hair up. Excellent. She ran her hand up his smooth cheek and to rest on his hair. Then she ran the fingers through it slowly, getting used to the feeling of it between her fingers. He smiled as she looked at him before messing it up even more. She did this for a few minutes before pulling out her hand and examining her handy work. (Get it? Handy work? Oh I'm funny.) She picked her words out carefully before speaking.

"You have sex hair." She stated.

"Sex hair? Really? Well that was very quick sex and rather enjoyable." His voice loathed in sarcasm then he turned more serious. "That felt really nice. Its weird tough, no one has ever done that before." This made Hermione happy. She'd done something to him no one else had before.

"I shall do it more often then but for now in case anyone sees you, I should fix it for you." She muttered the spell she used on her hair to make it straight but changed it a bit so it would make his hair gelled again. He ran his hand over his gelled back hair.

"Thanks babe." He said in a cool husky voice. To be honest he looked like one of the guys of the muggle movie _Grease_.

"Come on, let's get out of here and go for a walk." He grabbed her hand and kissed it before letting go and walking away. Hermione realized he did this so it didn't look suspicious of her and Draco holding hands let alone walking together. Everyone would think hell would freeze over before those two would be even friendly towards each other. When she heard the door close softly she followed after him. Once out into the corridor she looked around. She didn't see anyone, not even Draco. Where did he go? Feeling her sudden muggleness wash over her she quietly said "Marco?" She didn't expect anyone to reply with "Polo" but she heard polo from down corridor. She walked towards the noise and poked her head around a corner. Standing there with his hands in his Quidditch robe pockets was Ron. He smiled when he saw her and shuffled his feet.

"Dad made us play it a few summers ago." He obviously was talking about Marco Polo. "I thought it was completely bollocks but you know Dad."

"I wasn't sure if anyone would answer or even hear it. At least now I don't feel so stupid." She laughed and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. It was just a bit hot. If anyone didn't answer she probably would continue saying it until someone answered.

"You're not stupid." He said suddenly looking deeply in her eyes. He didn't blink and Hermione was beginning to feel awkward and looked away. She felt his warm hand on her cheek as he pulled her face up to look at him. "Hermione ..." He didn't finish his sentence but closed the gaps between his lips and hers. Immediately she pulled back and looked at him shocked. She was about to say something but then a fist struck Ron's jaw. Oh god, Draco had seen it. He'd seen him kiss Hermione.

"Draco, don't." She grabbed Draco's arms and tried to pull him back. He stumbled back and accidently pushed her against a wall. Her head flew back and knocked against the stone but before she could worry about herself, Draco was back on top of Ron punching his face.

"Draco get off him!" She yelled and screamed but no one seemed to appear. With a yank she eventually pulled one of his arms away from Ron. She heaved Draco off of Ron and dragged him to the other side of the room.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She shouted at him before rushing to Ron's side. His nose was bleeding and his jaw looked out of place. Ron was unconscious but was breathing. She hoisted him up and slung his arm over her shoulder and she put one of her arms around his waist and begun dragging him towards the hospital wing. Draco tried to help but Hermione just told him to leave. For a girl she was pretty strong. She dragged Ron's body off, leaving Draco standing there rubbing his knuckles and seeing a trail of blood run down her neck.

Half way towards the hospital wing somebody noticed her dragging Ron along. Eventually word must've gotten around and Harry came rushing over to her and grabbed Ron's other arm and helped pull him towards the hospital which now wasn't so far away. Harry didn't ask what happened until Ron was being fussed over.

"We were standing in the corridor and then he kissed me. Somebody must've seen and came over and punched him." She sort of skipped a few of the important details example Draco. But Harry wanted to know who did this to Ron so he could do something about it.

"Tell me who it was Hermione, you must've seen them. You can't let them get away with this." She didn't want to tell him yet because she wanted to deal with Draco herself. She rubbed the back of her neck only to find it sticky and wet. She looked at her hand only to see it was covered in blood. It must've happened when she hit the wall. Harry saw her hand and made her turn around so he could see.

"Hermione, you're bleeding badly." He touched the wound softly and she flinched. It hurt now he was probing it.

"Ouch." As soon as Harry heard that he rushed her over to a bed and made her sit down while he went off to find Madam Pomfrey who had fixed up Ron and left him sleeping. They both rushed back to where Hermione was left sitting on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"She's bleeding heavily from the back of her head." Harry was speed talking and it was amazing how Madam Pomfrey understood him. She began moving her head around, trying to get a good look at the wound.  
"I'm fine. It only hurts when it's touched so I just won't touch it." The way she was moving Hermione's neck was a little bit uncomfortable.  
"I'll have to stitch it up muggle style. If I use magic that close to the nerves, something may go wrong. I'll go get stuff ready." She hurried off to fetch a needle and some of the thread they use for stiches.

"Who was it Hermione? I'm not going to let them get away with hurting two of my best friends." He looked serious but she still wouldn't tell him it was Draco. She had to deal with him herself.

"Harry, not now. Don't you have a Quidditch game?" she questioned him as Madam Pomfrey came back wearing gloves and carrying a tray.

"Oh bullocks. I'll just see if Professor McGonagall will call it off. I'll come back later." He ran off to meet up with Professor. Madam Pomfrey was on the other side of her bed. She moved Hermione's hair away and began stitching. She ouched and owed because now it really hurt.

Once the pain had stopped and Hermione was stitched up, she was told to lie for a while, at least until Harry came back so she wouldn't walk back alone. She watched as the sun outside began to set and imagined what a wonderful day she would've had if all this didn't happen. She thought more about what she was going to about Draco. Surely she couldn't be with him now. Not after what he had done to Ron and she still hadn't told Harry yet. If he found out it was Draco, Harry would skin him alive. She knew out of jealously he had hit Ron but why should he be jealous after she had become his girlfriend? Didn't he know she wanted him and not anyone else? She planned to talk to him as soon as she could.

Harry arrived and she stood to leave. Ron was staying overnight and they agreed to return tomorrow. The walk back to the Gryffindor tower was silent. Harry must've caught the Hermione's drift of her not wanting to talk about it. She said goodnight and then walked the stairs to her dorm. Once again, everyone else was asleep in her room. She changed and climbed into her own comfortable bed and quickly fell asleep.

**REVIEW – REVIEW – REVIEW.**


	9. When They Find Out

**About the Marco polo thing last chapter, I have no idea. Anyways; I don't own anyfing. Enjoy the Cher lyrics ;D**

The day seemed to drag on. Ron wasn't awake yet but the purple bruises were leaving his face, making him look more normal. During breakfast she felt Draco's eyes on her but she didn't look at him. It wasn't until Runes she broke her silence with him. Well not silence, let's just say if looks could kill Draco would be a dead man walking. He tried to smile at her, but she just shook her head. After the class had ended she stormed off leaving Harry going to the hospital wing alone. She was fuming being that close to Draco and he even had the nerve to smile at her. She had a free period next so she just made her way down to the lake. She stomped down the steps that lead into the Entrance Hall. People seemed to make way for her as she pushed past them. Once she was out of the doors and the cool air was on her face, she calmed down a bit. But as soon as she saw the blonde haired boy down by the lake, her anger only welled up more. How did he get there so fast? She didn't care. She half ran to where he sat looking over the lake. She threw her bag down and started to scream at him.  
"You have the nerve to smile at me? After what you did yesterday?" she ran her fingers through her hair and looked around, looking anywhere but at him.

"I just want to know what's going on with us." He looked at her but she still wouldn't look at him.

"What's going on between us? Draco, you smashed one of my best friends!" It was alarming how angry she was right now. She closed her eyes and counted to ten in her head.

"I'm sorry. I just saw him kiss you and I got...mad. I'm sorry Hermione, really I am." He moved closer to her but when she looked up at him, he took a step back.

"Mad? You got mad, did you? I tried to pull you off him but you wouldn't budge. Then you pushed me into the wall! I had to get stiches because of you!" Tears filled her eyes when she remembered the pain at the back of her head but mostly the tears were from anger.

"I didn't mean to hurt you or him. The jealous side of me took over. If I could turn back time, if I could find a way, I'd take back those actions that hurt you." This time he did step closer and she didn't do anything. The tears fell over her eyelids and ran down her cheeks.

"I'm done." She turned on her heel and began to walk away. His hand gripped around her arm but not tightly. He turned her to face him, he tried to give her his best apologetic look.

"Don't say that, please. I would do anything to change what I did. I don't want us to end. I've gone through too much to get you." She was still mad but she looked up at him. All madness seemed to empty out of her, but only for a minute.

"I need to be on my own at the moment. We aren't over but I can't be around you right now. I'll write to you when I'm ready." Then she turned and walked up to the castle leaving Draco standing there once again.

He was an idiot. He knew it. He has probably ruined the chance to be with her but she had said they weren't over so there was some hope. The only reason he'd hit the Weasel was because he had kissed his girlfriend. Draco's girlfriend, not Weasels. His jealously just took over him and before he knew it, he was punching Weasel's face in. He felt bad for hitting him, he felt even worse for hurting Hermione. How long would it take her to forgive him? He'd just have to check his notebook to see if she had written to him. The bell rang which meant lunch and he walked up the castle.

Hermione sat at the table next to Ginny and Harry who was whispering and giggling in each other's ears. It was driving her insane. She pushed the food around on her plate. She wasn't very much hungry after the heated discussion she had with Draco not long ago. There was more whispering and giggling from the two lovers. Didn't they talk about anything except what they are whispering about. Eventually she snapped. "Can you two stop?" She looked at them with a very peeved expression.

"Geez Hermione. Settle down." Harry looked at her strangely and put an arm around Ginny protectively.

"Settle down? Oh sod off Harry." She took a gulp of pumpkin juice and looked at the ceiling. The sky was clear, not a single cloud but when she was out there earlier the air had been a bit nippy.

"Just because you're PMSing, stop taking it out on us." Ginny huffed and stood up. "Come on Harry, let's go." She dragged him off and the two didn't look back but they wrapped each other's arms around each other. How come everyone else's relationships were going fine except her own? Just then Draco walked in. He didn't look happy but that was his own fault. If he hadn't done the stupid act of hitting Ron then she wouldn't be giving him the cold shoulder. Ron, she might go check on him. She took another mouthful of pumpkin juice then left the table and walked towards the hospital wing. She pushed the doors open and made her way towards Ron. He was awake now eating a chocolate frog. He smiled when he saw her coming. "Hello Hermione. The things I do to kiss you." She laughed and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"You idiot, why'd you even kiss me?" she asked him while pulling the blanket up over him more. He knocked her hand away so she couldn't move it up more.

"My feelings just took over me and when would I ever have the chance to do it again?" What was it with boys and 'their feelings just taking over them.' First it was Draco and now Ron. But he did have a point. He wouldn't get another chance but there was the ball coming up. Maybe she should just not go. That way Draco won't get jealous anymore and Ron won't have an opportunity to kiss her, again. But she had already said she's go with Ron and her dress would be arriving soon so there's no point in not going. Plus, even if Ron tries to kiss her again, she might have a good time with him. But some things needed to be sorted out.

"Ron, you know we're going to this Ball as friends, right?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, of-of course. Psh, I didn't think you and I were ... you know. Yep." Hermione felt bad. It was obvious that he thought they were something more or could be something more but there was only one guy for her, Draco, even if he attacked her best friend she couldn't deny her feelings. She sighed and stood to leave but Ron spoke.

"Listen, don't go. Let's talk about stuff." He asked.

"Okay sure. What stuff?" She sat back down and looked at him. The bruises were defiantly fading now.

"Stuff like why did Malfoy punch me when I kissed you?" This time he raised an eyebrow. The look in his eyes made her feel awkward and fidget in her seat.

"I don't know." That was a lie and both of them knew it.

"Hermione, I know you know why. Stop lying and just tell me. I promise I won't get mad." He pleaded. She couldn't tell him. If she did he'd tell Harry and Harry would flip. But who would be madder? Harry or Ron? Something in her gut was telling her to tell him. He'd find out sooner or later and maybe sooner would be better than later. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Okay, so the reason Draco attacked you were because he was jealous." He stared curiously at her and opened his mouth to speak but she held a hand up to tell him to be quiet. "The reason he was jealous is because ... I'm ... his girlfriend." She looked down after she said it. Ron didn't say anything. She looked back up and his face was scrunched up in anger.

"Ron –" but he cut her off.

"WHAT THE HELL HERMIONE? HE'S OUR ENEMY. WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AND HARRY?" Tears started to form in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. She wasn't going to show any weakness to Ron.

"You promised you wouldn't get mad." She whispered.

"HOW CAN I NOT BE MAD ABOUT THIS?" Shouldn't he just be happy for her?

"Ron, he makes me happy. Happier than I've ever been. Just be happy for me." She wiped more tears away before standing and turning away to leave.

"DON'T TURN AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled. She had never heard him so angry before. She turned back around, fuming now.

"You don't control me Ron! I'm a big girl. I can look after myself! I've been doing it for 15 years." She stormed off. At the moment she didn't care if Ron tells Harry. Good, at least they'd know. She stormed off to the lake. The only place she could calm herself down. In her bag there was a book, she could read that. The first years backed up against the walls as she passed. She must've looked scary. Hermione didn't suit angry. She missed a few steps that lead into the Entrance Hall and rolled her ankle. The pain didn't bother her, she just continued. Finally outside, she took deep breaths. Nobody was outside. She went down to the lake and sat against the trunk of a huge tree. The branches spread out over a large radius, shading most of the spot around where Hermione sat. She pulled the book out and flipped through a few pages. It was her Runes book and although she'd read it a few million times she had to get her mind off things.

The rest of lunch passed fast and when the bell went she seemed a lot calmer. She put her book away and went up to the castle and into a fabulous class where she would now be ignored by Ron AND Harry because Ron would have told Harry by now. Even though Ron is still in the hospital wing, she'd still be ignored by him when he gets out. Then Ginny would not talk to her, her only girl friend, because Harry would've told her about Draco. She needed someone to talk about boy problems. She walked to class quietly. The dungeons were dark. She reached the class and nobody was in yet, so she wouldn't get detention. But she still had detention with Snape tomorrow. Joy. Harry was standing further up talking to Dean and Seamus. Good thing Dean took Harry going out with Ginny well, if not their friendship would've been over. Harry looked over at her but didn't smile. She waved at him but he didn't wave back. _Oh no._ She thought. _He's probably heard from Ron by now. Maybe telling Ron wasn't such a good idea._ Snape came out and ushered everyone in. Hermione went and sat at the back at a table by herself. She looked around while everybody sat down. She heard footsteps behind her and then Draco walked past her and to the other side of the table she sat at. She looked at then looked around then back at him. Everywhere else was full. She sighed then pulled out her book. While she was pulling her book out, she noticed her notebook that Draco had given her to use if she wanted to talk to him. She pulled it out but hid it under her potions book. Draco noticed it and did the same with his. Good thing they both carried it on their persons. (A/N – I've always wanted to say that. You know how the police say "Do you have any yadda yadda on your persons?" If not, never mind. LOL -.-) The potions lesson was theory today. Snape had put something on the board for them to copy down. He at going through some papers or something that teachers do. She began writing the notes down. When she had half down she pushed her Potions book aside and wrote a little message in the notebook.

_I told Ron._

She looked up at Draco and cleared her throat softly so he could only hear. When he looked up from his notes she nodded towards her notebook. He moved his Potions book aside and saw the message. She sat there watching him write a reply.

_How'd he take it?_

_Not too well. Actually let's just say this. I don't think him and I are friends anymore. And Harry's not talking to me either so, my friendship with the two of them is ruined._

_I'm sorry. _

_Yeah well, that's life I guess._

She looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders and went back to her work. She was just about finished when Draco cleared his throat softly. She looked up at him then saw that he motioned to the notebook. She looked at hers and saw his handwriting.

_Wait for me after class, please._

She looked back up at him before writing her reply. She said she would wait for him. This didn't mean she fully forgave him yet, even if Ron hated her, but she wanted to know what he wanted. Curiosity killed the cat, except she wasn't a cat. She was just curious. The class was about to end when Snape looked up at.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, stay behind after class." The whole class looked at them and they looked at each other. When the class was packing up, they both hurried to put the notebooks away. Surely Snape couldn't have seen them. She didn't need another detention.

The bell went and the class filed out leaving behind Hermione, Draco and Snape. The two walked of the front of the class where Snape was watching them.

"Miss Granger, you have detention with me tomorrow but I have to be somewhere at that time so Mister Malfoy will be watching your detention tonight instead as I have a place to be tonight as well." Probably greasing his hair up more. Not that he needed to anyway, the amount of grease in his head could make fifty million people slide. She nodded her head and waited for him to dismiss her. When he finally did, Draco still staying behind, she went and waited in the corridor for Draco. Finally after about five minutes, Draco emerged from the classroom and made his was quickly over to Hermione. In one swift movement she was in his arms. He held her tightly but not too tight that it was cutting off her circulation. She rested her face against his chest. She could feel the tears coming on but took a breath to hold them back. Her arms just sort of dangled by her side. After a few moments, she couldn't hold the tears in anymore. She let them flow, let them run down her cheek and hit his robes. He tightened his grip when he heard her sobs. He was trying to sooth her by saying "It's alright" and "It'll be okay." But will things be alright and okay? She pulled back from his embrace and looked into his face. His angle like face, those grey eyes trapping hers. At that moment all her anger against him left her body. More tears spilled and she hugged his waist tight. She was mumbling 'sorry' against his chest. He was stroking her hair and saying 'shh'. Eventually she stopped crying. She let go of his waist and rubbed her eyes. She looked at him again and looked back at her. She probably looked like an idiot with swollen red eyes from crying. She backed away at this thought. He only followed her.

"What's wrong?" He took her hands in his and stood close to her. Good thing to corridor was deserted. They were very close together.

"I look terrible." She looked down at his shoes and hers. They were so different, just like the two standing in the shoes.

"No, you look beautiful. You always look beautiful, always." He was very serious and she believed him. Without hesitation, she stood on her toes and kissed his lips softly. He responded and kissed her like it was his fist ever kiss, which she knew was not true. He was so gentle and then he varied to pressure. First soft, then a bit harder then back to soft. They kissed for some time before he broke apart. She smiled up at him and was the first to speak. "I forgive you." Then she kissed his smiling mouth again.

After they eventually stopped kissing, which was hard because they hadn't kissed for awhile and she missed his lips just as much as he missed hers, they walked out a secret passage which leads to Entrance Hall. No one was around so they escaped through the front doors and ran down to the lake hand in hand. They went and sat under the tree Hermione was sitting under just before Potions. They lay back, both panting, and talked.

"Why did Snape want you to stay back after I left?" She asked. "And why did you want to meet me after class?" She looked up at him curiously.

"He just told me to keep an eye on you tonight," He winked then continued. "I wanted to really apologize by snogging the hell out of you." He laughed and kissed her forehead. She smiled and continued asking questions.

"Why would you have to keep an eye on me tonight? I'm a good girl." She gave him an innocent look but he only laughed at it.

"If you're such a good girl, then why are you on detention in the first place?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You know why." She shoot back then poking her tongue out. "You still haven't answered the main question, why do you need to keep an eye on me?"

"I'm just doing as I'm asked." He replied.

"What does he want me to do for my terrible detention?" Sarcasm leaked out of voice when she said terrible. How could spending an hour and a half with Draco alone be terrible?

"You just have to write out a few lines. I talked him out of making you clean stuff by saying you still weren't fully recovered from feeling sick the other day when you were meant to have detention with Filch." He said while smiling at her. In the distance, birds flew out of the branches in the forest and into the sky. The giant squid was playing in the black lake. It looked amused playing with the little row boat.

"Thank you. That makes my plans for tonight much better." She smiled and winked at him. He pulled her on top of him so she was sitting on his lower stomach. She placed her hands on his chest and looked down at him.

"It's what I do baby." He winked. "Can I ask what your plans are then, besides writing lines?" He asked curiously.

"It involves my lips, your lips and hands." She giggled. Oh tonight was going to be good.

"Oh really? What are our lips going to be doing? Hmm?" he asked although he knew what they would be doing.

"I can give you a sneak preview if you like..." She leaned up to him and lightly kissed him, lingering her lips against his as she spoke. "There. Sneak preview." Then she pulled away from him and rested her chin on his chest. He took her chin in his hand and brought her face back to his and kissed her sweetly. Their tongues brushed a couple of times and Hermione practically melted against Draco's body.

The two broke apart after a good snog session. They walked back to the secret passage way hand in hand. Hermione stole a few kisses along the way, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his neck, lips and nose. Inside the secret passage, Draco pushed her against the wall, but really it was so cramped in there she was basically already against the wall, and he kissed her roughly, running his hands through her hair and down her neck. They got out of the passage way and walked towards the Great Hall for dinner. They were getting closer to the doors when Draco pulled her aside.

"Hermione, do you want to go in together or separate?" That was a good question. They could go in together and let everyone know they are an item. But if Professor Snape saw them, they wouldn't be allowed to have detention together. Hermione was defiantly looking forward to this detention.

"Not tonight. I really want detention tonight. Let's do it tomorrow." Draco smirked when she 'it'. Typical boy with sex on the mind. She couldn't help but laugh. She gave him a quick hug. "You know what I mean; we'll let people know tomorrow." She kissed him quickly then raced in the doors. She looked back and smiled.

She walked up to the Gryffindor table Ron was sitting there with Harry. They didn't notice her sit down a few seats away from them. They were huddled in close together and to be honest they looked like a gay couple together. She smiled but it was a small smile that didn't last long on her face because she remembered that Ron knows about Draco and that's probably what they are talking about. She looked at the doors just as Draco walked in. She went all weak in the knees, good thing she was sitting down. He flashed her a smile before sitting down at his own table. She put some food on her plate and ate in silence. No one was talking to her and Harry and Ron occasionally would glare at her. She would just look away from them. When she thought she'd eaten enough and other people were leaving the Great Hall, she stood and made her way up to her room to get ready for her detention.

In her room she applied some strawberry flavoured lip gloss and a bit of mascara. She wrote a quick note in her notebook to Draco telling him she'd be there soon. She skipped down the stairs but ran into Harry and Ron who were waiting for her with their arms folded across their chests. Hermione stood dead still and racked her brain for something to say.

"Hey guys..." She said nervously. She glanced around the two boys at the portrait hole, her exit out of here. They didn't speak to her. She stepped to the left to try and get around them but they moved in front of her again. They did the same when she tried going to the right. "Guys, what the hell? I've got to go to a detention so move." She barged past them but they still didn't speak. But they didn't try and stop her either so she made her get away. She stormed off to the dungeons where she'd be serving detention. Once she had reached the room, she knocked on the door. She waited until Draco opened it and smiled at her. She didn't return the smile and then his faded.

"What's wrong? You look upset." She pulled her in and shut the door behind her. She went and sat on one of the tables with her feet resting on the stool. She put her head in her hands. Draco came over and sat next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She sighed loudly and leant against his shoulder.

"Ugh, Ron and Harry are ignoring me but they blocked my path when I came down from my room. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to lose them as a friend but I don't want to lose you either." She sighed again but resting against his shoulder made things a little better. He rubbed her shoulder and gently squeezed it.

"Just talk to them. If they really are your best friends they should support you no matter what." He kissed the top of her head.

"Where is all this wisdom coming from?" She mocked being surprised. But what he was saying did make sense.

"I'm just saying. If they don't support you because of us then maybe we should wait until they're ready. I don't want you losing them because of me. They looked after you while I was a jerk to you. They got time with you that I never will." He sounded sad and she looked up at him. She snaked her arm around his waist.

"That doesn't matter now. All that matters is now, you and me." And then she kissed his cheek. Draco looked at her then placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her deeply. All her other thoughts disappear except the one about detention. She back hesitantly and smiled as his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"I've got to start these lines then we can continue." She gave him a sweet smile before going to the front of the room and taking a piece of parchment and a quill. She sat at the table she was sitting at before with Draco but this time on a stool. She started writing out 'I will not be late to class.' Draco sat watching her. Hair fell over her shoulders hanging just above her breasts. Draco pulled his eyes away from that section of her body and looked around the room. He rested his chin in his hand. He looked down at the parchment and saw that she was almost finished writing the lines. Not long till he could have her lips on his. She finished and set the quill down. She looked up at him and smiled cheekily. She stood up and kissed him, the kiss getting deeper every second. Her arms went around his neck and his around her waist. The kiss intensified with Hermione running her hands through Draco's hair and Draco's hand softly running over Hermione's hips and up to her neck. They stood like that kissing for awhile until someone cleared their throat from behind them. They broke apart and looked at the person standing their looking from Draco to Hermione and back again.

"I would've thought you'd do better Draco." Said Snape.

**ooooOOOOoooo. What should happen? Don't tell me, this is my story and I'll work it out on my owney. (: ** **But still review.**


	10. Everyone Knows

**Left it on a cliff hanger. OOOooo BTW – this isn't following any of the books.**

Snape walked further into the room, his stare going back and forth between Hermione and Draco who were now standing on basically the opposite side of the room.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself Draco?" He raised an eyebrow and stared at Draco with a blank expression but his voice was angry. Hermione tried to butt in but Snape just glared at her and she shut her mouth. Draco looked over at her but she was looking down avoiding anyone's eyes. Draco looked back to Snape who was growing impatient.

"She... I... Shesmygirlfriend." He said quickly. Hermione could hardly understand but Snape understood it clearly. He smirked and folded his arms.

"She's your girlfriend? Does your father know about this?" Snape mused. He clearly was enjoying Hermione's and Draco's uncomfortableness.

"No, I haven't spoken to Father since last Christmas." Draco's voice was steady but it hurt to be reminded of the Christmas when his mother had been killed and his father stopped talking to him because he believed it was Draco's fault his mother died. He still returned back to Malfoy Manor every holiday but he never spoke to his father, half the time he wasn't there and when he was he avoided his son. Draco didn't mind, he preferred it that way. Draco cleared his head of these thoughts, he couldn't think of them now, and brought himself back to the situation he was in now. Snape snickered.  
"I'm sure he would be pleased to know you've found love." Why was Snape doing this to Draco? He was always a father figure to him.

"Don't tell him please. Give me detention for the rest of my school year, just don't tell him." Draco didn't want his father to know otherwise he would have to actually talk to him about it or maybe he wouldn't care about what happened in his son's life anymore.

"Fine, I won't tell him but you will be serving detention with me for the next month. And you Miss Granger, I will be telling Professor McGonagall about this little, encounter. Pack up your things and head back to your tower. Go!" Hermione picked up her things and raced out of the room leaving Draco alone with Snape. Well that was one of the worst detentions ever.

She got up to her room without being seen. Once she showered quickly and brushed her teeth, she climbed into her bed. She wondered if Draco would be free from Snape yet. In the dark, she searched for her wand. When her hand rolled over the wand on her bedside table she muttered _lumos_ and searched in her bag where her notebook was. She pulled it out and opened it to find a message already from Draco.

_All you alright? I'm so sorry this happened._ It read. Hermione picked up a quill that requires no ink and snuck down to the common room where she wouldn't disturb any of her room mates. She sat in one of the chairs by the fire and got comfortable before replying to Draco's message. She balanced the book on her knee and wrote: _I'm fine. How are you?_ She waited to see if he would reply. Maybe he was still with Snape? Maybe he had gone to sleep. Five minutes passed and no reply. She'd stay up a little longer to see if he would reply. She looked into the fire that was cracking. There wasn't much of a flame left but the embers were still there. The room was quite. She looked back down at the notebook to see his writing appear before her.

_Yeah, I'm alright. It's a shame that we got caught, I was looking forward to spending time with you. _She smiled because she thought the exact same thing.

_I know me too. Hey, do you want to sneak out now?_ Hermione fidgeted in her seat waiting for his reply to her question. If they snuck out, they could spend more time together.

_I can't. Snape is tracking me. We can't be together anymore Hermione. _The last sentence made her breath stop. Can't be together anymore? Why? Whatever happened to letting love last? If this was because of Snape it's only because no one ever loved him before.

_Hermione? I'm sorry. I don't want this to happen but Snape forbids us to be together._ He wrote when she didn't reply to his last message. She picked up the quill she had dropped and wrote a reply, although it was a bit messy because she was shaking.

_He forbids us? He can't do that! I'm not going to listen to him. I'm going to be with you whether he likes it or not._ She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

_Hermione, I don't think you've ever been such a rebel before. I want to be with you too. Screw him. Meet me near the Entrance Hall; oh and try not to be seen. _She smiled when she saw that he wanted them to be together. She closed her notebook and raced up stairs to put it away. She grabbed a robe while she was in her room and raced back down the stairs. She threw her robe on over her black lacy Victoria's Secret nightgown that went down to her mid thigh. She tied the robe closed but there was still enough space to see the nightgown.

She raced through the corridors and down stairs until she reached the Entrance Hall and saw Draco leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and a foot up against the wall. He pushed away from the wall when he saw her and walked over to her. His arms tightened around her waist while they hugged and Hermione sighed against his chest. This is where she should be forever. In his arms.

"You look gorgeous." He said as he took in the whole robe over nightgown look. He had to drag his eyes away from her thighs where the nightgown ended. He took her hand and walked them over to the cupboard they were once in, that was very small but Draco made bigger. He opened the door and gestured for her to enter with a little wave of his hand and a bow. She giggled and walked inside. Draco followed her in and closed the door behind them. They were squashed together but this time Hermione didn't mind but Draco went ahead and made the room bigger and even putting in a lounge. He went over and sat down leaving Hermione standing by herself. She knew something was troubling him by the way he sat. She walked over to the lounge and sat down next to him. His head was in his hands and his arms were on his knees. She put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it slightly. He didn't look up at her. Why had his mood changed so quickly? He was happy one minute and now he was ... depressed.

"Draco, you can talk to me." She said trying to get him to talk.

"I know I can and you can always talk to me. I just don't know how to say it." He looked up at her for a second and she saw the hurt on his face then he looked down again.

"Start from the beginning babe."

"You know how I said to Snape today; I haven't spoken to my father since last Christmas." He hesitated. "It brought up some bad memories." He sat back against the lounge and put his head back. Hermione snuggled into his chest and rubbed his chest.

"Tell me about it. The memories I mean." She suggested.

"Well last Christmas, my mother was still alive. Everything was just as it normally would be at Christmas. But then my father got drunk and started arguing with mother." He hesitated again and she kissed his chest while looking up to him, telling him with her eyes to go on. "They started arguing outside while I was in my room. I don't know what happened between them but mother fell back and knocked her head." Tears started to well in his eyes. "By the time they got her to St. Mungos she was already gone. They couldn't revive her." Silently the tears fell down his cheeks. Hermione was getting a little teary as well. She never knew that had happened. She knew Narcissa had died but she didn't know how. Hermione wiped away Draco's fallen tears. It was obvious he had never told anyone about this.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. He looked down at her and gave a small smile before looking away and continuing with his story.

"Father blamed me, saying that I was the one that caused them to fight when in fact it was his entire fault. And we haven't spoken since. He's usually not home when I return for holidays and what not. We don't see each other and I like it that way." He moved his position on the lounge so he was sitting with his back against the arm of the lounge. He pulled Hermione against his chest who was now crying at the story.  
"It's okay, don't worry. As long as I've got you things will be alright." He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back in a soothing way. She pulled back from his embrace and looked him in the eyes. Her eyes were full of tears but they showed love.

"You'll always have my heart Draco. No one can ever make me feel the way you do. I love you." That was the first time Hermione had said she loved him.

"I love you too Hermione, so much." Draco tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and brought her face up to his with his hands. He kissed her but this kiss was different from others. It was like he was drowning and Hermione was his air, he couldn't get enough. Things started to get heated and Hermione tried to pull away but Draco's lips had her lips in a tight embrace. She pushed on his chest a few times and eventually Draco pulled away.

"Draco stop." She pleaded.

His hands were on her lower back, a little more down and he would be touching her bum (A/N – LOL). His hands had travelled all over her body while he had kissed her. It was obvious Draco's mind had wandered from the thought about his father and was now thinking about other things that Hermione wasn't ready for.

"What's wrong? Don't you want this? It seems like you did early." He questioned.

"I'm not ready." She looked down, embarrassed about not being ready. Draco had had many girlfriends who he probably screwed on the first night but Hermione was a virgin and she wanted her first time to be special, not that Draco wasn't special because he was but here in this cupboard that had been expanded wasn't.

"It's okay Hermione," He took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. "I'm not going to force you into anything." He smiled and embraced her in a tight hug. She smiled against his chest knowing that maybe one day they could go further and it'd be special.

They stayed together in the room for another hour or so. Hermione was growing tired and had to hold back yawns every ten minutes. But there was one she couldn't hold back and it was an extremely huge yawn. Draco noticed and chuckled with her still in his arms.

"We should go. You're tired." He stood up and helped her up as she yawned again. He laughed and hugged her tightly one more time then kissed her goodnight.

"I'm not giving up on us. I don't care what Snape says." She said as they walked out of the cupboard. Draco closed the door behind him and grabbed her hand.

"There is no way I'm giving up on you either. Meet me here tomorrow before breakfast and we can go in together." He smiled widely. Hermione thought about this then decided she didn't really care anymore what others would think about her and Draco.

"Okay. I'll meet you here at eight." She kissed his cheek then walked backwards in the direction of Gryffindor tower waving at him. When he was out of view she ran back to the Gryffindor tower and up to her room. She took her robe off and slung it over her bed. She pulled the sheets back and climbed into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

The next morning the sun shining through the window woke Hermione. She looked at the clock that was in her dorm and it said it was 7:50am. CRAP. She had ten minutes to get ready then meet up with Draco. She jumped out of bed and pulled her robes on quickly. She magically straightened her hair and gave her teeth a brush. She had just her shoes to put on and she was ready. Once they were on, she raced down and out of the common room. Harry and Ron weren't in there. Most likely they were already at breakfast. She ran down the stairs and when she entered the Entrance Hall panting, she saw Draco with Pansy clinging to him. They seemed deep in conversation. Hermione walked over and cleared her throat. Draco looked up and smiled when he saw her. Pansy gave her a dirty look.  
"What do you want Granger?" She asked in her squeaky horrible voice. She wasn't a very pretty girl. Hermione just gave her a sweet smile before replying.

"I'm here to see _my boyfriend._" She empathised on the my boyfriend part hoping she'd catch on, but not all people are smart and she defiantly wasn't.

"What boyfriend? Who would ever go out with you?" She sneered. She looked to Draco for support but he just smiled at Hermione. "Draco! Snap out of it. Who would ever want her?"

"Me." Was all he said before taking Hermione's hand and walking towards the doors that lead into the Great Hall leaving a sulking Pansy staring after them with her mouth wide open.

"One down, hundreds to go." Hermione whispered as they walked through the doors. The whole room went quiet and every head turned and looked at her and Draco walking towards the end of the Syltherin table where no one was sitting. Draco sat down first then Hermione sat down on his left after a reassuring smile from Draco. Draco began eating as if everything was normal even though the whole of Syltherin were giving him dirty looks. The rest of the hall was giving Hermione dirty looks. She grabbed a piece of toast and nibbled on it trying to ignore the looks she was getting. After what seemed like a million hours everyone looked away from the couple. Every now and then Draco would give her a reassuring smile and she'd look around and people who were looking at them would look away or act as if they were looking at something else. Hermione looked up at the staff table and saw to her surprise that Snape wasn't there. All the other staff seemed to not notice the couple, although Hermione swore she saw Dumbledore give her a little smile. She looked over to the Gryffindor table to see Harry and Ron glaring daggers at her. She was quick to look away from them and back to her plate.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, looking at her curiously before taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

"Yeah." She lied. Last night she didn't care what others would think but now that she was getting all this attention and it wasn't good attention, she wasn't sure if she liked people knowing. Too late now. Everybody knows.

"You know, you're a really bad liar." He chuckled before eating more of his pancake. She gave him a quick uncomfortable smile before looking down and staying quiet. The daily owls came flying in and a light brown owl with a black spot on its stomach carrying a big box stopped in front of Hermione. She smoothed out the owl's feathers and untied the box from its foot. The box was big and white and had a ribbon tied around the outside. Hermione knew right away what it was, it was her dress for the ball. Draco stared at it with an eyebrow raised. She shrugged her shoulders pretending she didn't know what it was. Carefully she removed the ribbon and lifted the lid on the box. Inside was a white full length strapless dress. Around the waist of the dress is a black ribbon with a black rose on the side of the ribbon. Draco's mouth dropped open when he saw it and Hermione smiled at his reaction. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before words came out.

"Wow that looks beautiful." He touched the fabric then kissed her cheek. "Are you still going to the ball with Weasley?" That was a good question which she very much doubted because of the whole tiff about her dating Draco.

"I don't think so. Anyways, I'd rather go with you." She smiled and he smiled back.

"Great. I'm actually looking forward to it now." He said as she put the lid back on the box.

"Me too." She agreed. "Look, I'm going to take this back up to my room. I'll see you in class." She gave him a quick peck and stood up. She lifted the box up and carried it under her arm. Everyone was watching her as she left but she just kept her head down and walked out of the Great Hall. Once she was out, she ran into an angry looking Pansy.

"Stay away from my Draco, mudblood." She said through gritted teeth. The name didn't bother Hermione anymore.

"Oh, he's yours now is he? Where is your name on him, cause believe me, I've seen _everywhere._" She gave a Pansy what she thought was a evil grin then walked away. She could hear Pansy grunt in frustration. Hermione smiled to herself even though it wasn't the truth but still, Pansy didn't need to know that.

The rest of the day passed slowly. People would not stop staring at her. When she met up at with Draco at lunch he told her he'd been stared at all day too. After the last class of the day she went to the library to study for Runes homework. Nobody else was in the library except her and Harry. He sat on the other side of the library and didn't even acknowledge her. There wouldn't be another chance for her to talk to Harry alone for who knows how long. She closed the book she was reading and walked over to where Harry sat. She cleared her throat slightly and he looked up. He didn't look at her for long then be returned back to his book. Hermione was just standing there feeling awkward.  
"Harry, please talk to me." She pleaded. She sat down opposite him.

"Why should I Hermione? You're going out with the enemy. You've chosen their side." He didn't look at her when he spoke but his voice was angry.

"Because we used to be best friends. He's changed Harry and I haven't chosen that side. Draco doesn't even talk about any of that." Which was true, he never once mentioned the dark arts. "Harry please. Just be happy for me." He looked up to see her giving him the puppy dog look that she gave him a few years ago on the train to Hogwarts. He sighed and she knew he was giving in.

"I'm not happy with you being with him but if you're happy then I'm happy that you're happy." He breathed out the breath he was holding. Hermione squealed with delight and jumped up and kissed his check.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" She was so happy she had Harry back as a friend. Harry chuckled and looked at her strangely like she was an alien or something.

"How's Ron?" She asked once she sat back down from jumping around.

"He's ... not coping with you and Malfoy very well. He really likes you Hermione." Hermione flinched. It wasn't her fault though. After all the hurt he put her through.

"I really liked him a few years back but he didn't notice it. It's his lose. I can't wait around forever for someone." She folded her arms and looked down.

"I know. He is just worried about you getting hurt. Everyone is actually." Harry pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and closed the book he was reading.

"I've got to go." She didn't really have to go but she had to leave before she said something she'd regret later. She waved goodbye and left the library. She headed back to the common room. When she stepped inside the room was quite. Everyone was looking at her. Ron was sitting in a chair by the fire. He was the only person not staring at her.

"There's nothing to see. She's still the same. Clear off." Hermione was surprised when she heard Ron say that. She walked over to where he sat, people moving away from her, and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Thanks for that, Ron." She said quietly. She wasn't sure he heard it but then he just nodded his head. "Listen, I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day and the things I said, but I can look after myself." She pulled on a piece of loose cotton on her robes.

"I don't want to see you get hurt." He whispered.

"I won't. I can look out for myself, but thanks. Draco's nice and he really likes me. Just be happy for me." Ron turned to look at her and gave a weak smile.

"Ok, I'm happy for you." He didn't sound sincere but it was better than nothing.

"I don't think we should go to the ball together. Things aren't fully right between us yet. I don't want to risk it anymore." He just nodded and looked away. Hermione stood and walked up the stairs. She took out her notebook to talk to Draco. She grabbed the no ink required pen and wrote: _Talked to Harry and Ron, they are happy for me. _She closed the book and went and got refreshed for dinner.

After dinner she was in her dorm when the other girls came in. Lavender ran over to Hermione's bed and sat on it.

"Spill!" She ordered.

"Spill what?" Asked Hermione a tad bit confused.

"Spill about you and Draco." Said Lavender as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. For the rest of the night the girls discussed Draco and other past boyfriends. Well Lavender did, Hermione hadn't had a boyfriend until Draco. The other girls joined in and the girls chatted until the early morning.

**EH. Didn't really like this one. I'm writing another story; a Bella and Jacob romance (; so that'll be up soon. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.**


	11. The Ball

**Sorry about the terrible ending in the last chapter. In this chapter is the ball :D exciting. I you haven't seen Hermione's dress; there is a link on my profile with the dress. Go have a look. HI EMMA. THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU MY SORTA NOT REALLY COUSIN 3 Hope you enjoy this chap. Xo**

The next morning when Hermione walked into the common room, she was surprised to see Harry and Ron waiting for her. Ron was slouched against the arm of a chair and who didn't look too pleased and the thoughts Hermione had last night about him not accepting her and Draco. She ignored his glare and smiled widely at Harry. Harry's brown hair was as messy as always but Ron's looked like actually made an effete to look presentable, which he never did.

"What are you guys still doing here?" She looked between Ron and Harry but Ron would still not look at her. She sighed inwardly. When will he get over it? Never seemed like it.

"_We_," Harry nudged Ron in the ribs which startled him and he stood up straighter, "thought you'd like to accompany us to breakfast?" He asked formally. Hermione looked between the two, her gaze staying on Ron for a moment longer that only grunted angrily and looked away again. She decided in her head that she wouldn't bother trying to please Ron anymore. She smiled widely looking at Harry this time and not Ron.

"Sure. Let's go I'm starving." She skipped past them but Harry grabbed her arm making her stop. He turned her around and smiled at her.

"We have to wait for Ginny." He said as if it was the most obvious thing. Hermione laughed.

"Right, of course. I'll go up and get her. Be right back." She raced up the stairs only to run into Ginny on the first fall. The girls laughed and made their way down the stairs, Hermione coming down behind Ginny.

"Come on, come on, let's go, let's go." Hermione urged as they were rushing down the stairs. Ginny nearly fell over and this set both girls into fits of laughter. At the bottom of the stairs the two girls had to hold their sides from the laughter. When they finally stopped laughing, which was awhile, they stood up and looked at each other before. They were meant to be in a tiff, but after that laughing fit it seemed to wash away. Hermione hugged Ginny tightly, Ginny gripping tightly back. Both girls screamed and rocked from side to side still in each other's arms. It was like they hadn't seen each other in forever when in fact it had only been a few days at the most.  
"Uh girls, we're hungry. Let's go." Harry interrupted them rudely but none the less they pulled away from each other and smiled broadly. Ron was still slouched against the arm chair looking into the empty fireplace.

"Let's go then." Said Hermione as she raced passed Ron and out the door, closely followed by Harry and Ginny. Ron followed them out but kept a distance between them. Hermione was the first to reach the Entrance Hall as she was a few metres in front of the others. She looked around but couldn't see Draco. He must be inside already having breakfast but she didn't mind. She waited patiently as the others finally caught up, Ron being the last and the slowest. They all walked in together, they being Harry, Ginny and Hermione, Ron had sped up and walked around them and into the Great Hall. When they walked in they saw him sitting with Dean and Seamus. Hermione knew for sure he was mad at her and didn't approve of Draco but that's life. She shrugged slightly and looked around trying to find her favourite blond haired boy. Harry and Ginny said goodbye to her thinking she'd want to be with Draco. Why couldn't Ron take it the way Harry and Ginny were? No, he had to be difficult. After her second scan of the room she saw the Blondie and her heart began beating faster. He smiled up at her from the end of the Syltherin table where they had sat yesterday. She smiled back then looked up at the staff table. Snape was sitting there, glaring at her. She simply smiled at him innocently and walked over to Draco. She sat next to him and kissed his cheek as he wrapped an arm around her waist, half hugging her.

"Morning." She said putting some bacon on her plate then thinking second thoughts about it and placing on Draco's.

"Morning, ah why are you giving me the bacon you put on _your_ plate?" Draco asked then chuckled as he took a bite out of a piece of toast. Hermione spooned some fresh fruit onto a plate a picked up strawberry and put it in her mouth. She waited until she had swallowed before speaking.  
"The ball is in two days. I need to be in the best shape." She said as she took a bite out of a piece of rockmelon. She thought about what she just said and it sounded nothing like her. She nodded her head as Draco raised his eyebrow at her. She hoped the look on her face was serious. He swallowed his food and gave her a smile.

"Are you crazy? Honestly, you are perfect the way you are." He kissed her lips. She smiled and pulled away and taking a swig of her pumpkin juice.

"You think so?" She questioned.

"Yes, I think so." He said as he tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. She smiled wider leaned against him. "So the night of the ball, I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at eight?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Hermione was really looking forward to going to the ball with Draco. She had the perfect dress, the perfect date so hopefully it'll be the perfect night. "Listen I got to go. Need to finish some homework." She pecked his cheek lightly.

"Wait, finish homework? You? Hermione Granger?" He was clearly confused as to why she still had homework. She always finished her homework.

"Oh well last night Lavender bombarded me with questions about you and I." She shrugged as if it was nothing and happened all the time, but Hermione wasn't one for gossip.

"Please tell me you told her that I was the most excellent, top, finest, greatest snogger." He winked at her playfully. She blushed and laughed slightly.

"Oh of course. That's exactly what I said." She said playing along with his mood. He gave her a peck on the cheek before she stood up.

"Good girl. I'll see you later, okay?"He said. She nodded in agreement and left. She raced up to her dorm. She pulled out her Runes homework and began working, until the bell went and she was on her way to class.

She met up with Draco for lunch. They grabbed a quick lunch before going for a walk by the lake. Other people had the same idea to get as much sun as possible before t went away for a few months. Hand in hand they walked towards a familiar tree. Draco sat first then Hermione sat between his legs. He put his arms around her waist and she snuggled into his embrace.

"So have you got your suit for the ball?" She asked as they looked over the lake, watching the sun rays shimmer on the surface of the lake.

"Yep, I brought it with me at the beginning of the year. Just in case, you know." He kissed the top of head. "You seemed happy this morning when you came to breakfast with Harry and the Weasley girl." He stated.

Hermione nodded her head. "Yeah I was surprised when they were waiting for me in the common room."

"Weasel didn't look to happy. What's got his knickers in a knot?" Hermione could hear the chuckle in his voice.  
"I think he likes me and I know he doesn't approve of you but that's not my fault. I liked him a few years ago but he never caught on. I just want to be friends. I wish he would just accept you, accept us." She sighed and leaned back into his embrace more.

"Don't worry stress about him. If he can't accept what makes you happy then it's his loss, not yours." Draco didn't like to see Hermione stress about Ron. It's Ron's fault if he didn't catch on with Hermione's feelings. Hermione was his now and he was glad for every second they spent together.

"You're right. How was class?" She said, changing the subject. Talking about Ron made her feel uncomfortable.

"It was good as far as classes go." They sat there for another few minutes before standing and walking back to the castle.

It was the day of the Ball and Hermione slept in. She never usually slept in on a Saturday but she wanted to give her body some rest after waking up early the past few days. Eventually she woke up at nine am. She hoped out of bed and stretched her arms up in the air, standing on her tip toes. She didn't move out of this position until she heard satisfying cracks and pops from her bones. She got her belongings and went for a shower. She brushed the knots out of her hair and then magically straightened it. Her teeth was brushed, she was dressed. She made her way down the stairs and into the common room. No more than fifteen students were in the common room. She smiled to a few first years that were looking at the notice board. She walked out into the corridor and went on her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She walked through the Great Hall doors and looked around for Draco. She couldn't see him even after the third look. A yell from the Gryffindor table snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hermione! Come here!" She turned to see a red head girl half standing waving her arms like a lunatic. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and Ginny settled down when Hermione got closer. When Hermione sat down opposite Harry and Ginny she noticed Ron was sitting with Dean and Seamus again.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Commented Ginny as she looked down and forked a piece of scrambled egg. "Today you and I are in for spa treatments in my bedroom, so hurry up, eat so we can begin." Ginny smiled excitedly at Hermione.

"Do we have to?"Hermione whined. She didn't practically like muggle spa treatments let alone wizard treatments, although there wasn't much of a difference. Ginny gave her a stern look and Hermione held up her hands in defence.

"Ok settle down tiger." Laughed Hermione as she ate a piece of toast. Harry didn't involve himself in much conversation, it was mostly Ginny talking and Hermione nodding and saying 'uh huh' and 'yeah' in appropriate places.

"Come on, let's go. You're done. See you tonight Harry." Ginny kissed Harry's cheek then stood.

"Late Harry." Hermione said and he only half waved in reply. As they were walking out of the Great Hall Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Harry watching them. She mouthed 'help me' to him but he only sat there laughing.

Up in Ginny's room there were cucumber slices, face masks made out of smelly yoghurt and other beauty supplies. Hermione was sitting on Ginny's bed, cross legged watching Ginny prance around the room gathering more beauty supplies.

"So where's your dress?" Hermione asked. She hadn't seen Ginny's dress. They hadn't even talked about the ball until this morning.

"Over there." She nodded her head towards a white bag hung up against the door. Hermione hoped of Ginny's bed and went and unzipped the bag. Inside was a knee length strapless black dress. It was plain and simple, but Hermione was sure it made Ginny look gorgeous.

"Where's yours?" Ginny asked from the other side of the room. Hermione zipped the bag back up and turned around to face her friend.

"In my room, under my bed." She replied.

"Go get it. I've just got to get a few more things, and then it's all ready. Go." She waved her hands for Hermione to go. Hermione raced out of the room and up the stairs to her room. She opened the door to find the rest of the girls in her dorm doing the exact thing as Ginny and herself – spa treatments.  
"Hermione, join us!" Screamed Lavender in a high pitched happy voice. Hermione went to her bed and got on her knees, stuck her arm under her bed and slide the box with her dress in it out. Next to that box was her shoes. She grabbed them but the heels and pulled them out as well.

"Sorry guys, I'm already doing this," She gestured with her hands to the beauty products. "With Ginny. See you guys at the ball." She smiled, picked up her box and walked out before they could say anything.

When Hermione got into Ginny's room, she found sitting on her bed, legs crossed just like Hermione was sitting not long ago.

"Got it." She said with a wave of the box under her arm. She dropped her shoes at the end of Ginny's bed.

"Show me!" said Ginny excitedly. Hermione placed the box on the bed next to Ginny's and lifted the lid. She lifted the dress out carefully and the material fell to the ground. Hermione held it up against her body as Ginny's mouth fell open.

"Wow." Ginny breathed. "Where on earth did you get that beautiful dress?" Hermione placed the dress back in the box while answering Ginny's question.

"It's from a muggle store down the road where I live. Do you think it's too much?" She asked. No one besides herself, Draco and now Ginny had seen the dress so she didn't know if it was too much. Draco had said he liked it.

"No way, it's perfect. Now let's begin!" Ginny jumped off her bed and pulled Hermione over. They spent hours doing each other's hair. They could've done it magically but then it wouldn't be as fun. Hermione's hair was in neat little curls that fell down her back. Ginny's was half up and curly. They had face masks on. Hermione an avocado face mask and Ginny got the smelly yoghurt one.

More hours passed with no interruption. They had their face masks off now and had make-up taking its place. The two girls chatted about everything, their music tastes, muggle and non muggle, and then eventually they chatted about boys.

"Did you see Draco this morning?" Hermione asked curiously as she filed her nails.

"He wasn't there while I was there and Harry and I were there all morning." Ginny said as she painted her toe nails.

"Hm." There was a knock against the window after Hermione said that. She stood up and went over because Ginny didn't want to smudge her nail polish. Hermione opened the window and saw an elegant looking owl perched on the window sill.

"Looks like Harry sent you a letter." She yelled over her shoulder to Ginny."And a package." Hermione untied the letter and saw the writing on the front. _Hermione Granger._ "Never mind, it's for me." She quietly but Ginny still heard her. She untied to box as well and placed it inside the window sill.

"Who's it from?" Said Ginny, joining Hermione by the window, picking up the box and looking it over. The box was black velvet with a white bow on the top. The owl flew off and left the two girls standing by the open window.

"Not sure." She lied. It was Draco's writing. She turned the letter over while Ginny closed the window. There wasn't much writing on the letter. It was quite short.

_Wear this tonight._

_See you soon._

Hermione walked over to Ginny's bed and sat down. Ginny did the same. Hermione placed the letter next to her and took the box out of Ginny's hands. She lifted the lid. Inside was a silver chain with a silver heart with the letter D in the middle. The D was made out of small diamonds. Ginny mumbled something like 'why doesn't Harry get me presents?' Hermione ignored her and put the necklace around her neck. It was getting close to the time they were meeting their dates and boyfriends for the ball.

"Come on, let's get changed." Said Hermione, jumping off the bed and over to the other one that contained her dress. She undressed out of her jeans and t-shirt and stepped into the white gown. She zipped it up half way but she couldn't reach the rest of the way.

"Ginny," she said holding the dress against her chest. "Can you zip me up?"

Ginny came over moved Hermione's hair out of the way and zipped the zip up. It fit perfectly like a glove. She turned to face Ginny who had her dress on already. Hermione was right, Ginny looked absolutely beautiful.

"Wow Gin, you look gorgeous!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Not nearly as gorgeous as you." Replied Ginny. Hermione slipped into her white heels that weren't high but high enough. Ginny already had her shoes on.

"Ready?" Asked Hermione.

"Yep." Replied Ginny. The girls linked arms and walked out of Ginny's room and down to the common room. It was filed with girls in different black and white dresses. Everyone looked beautiful. Lavender and the other girls from her dorm were standing near the exit. Lavenders dress was short, shorter then Ginny's. It was white and she wore black shoes. Hermione smiled as herself and Ginny passed the girls. They didn't reply because their mouths had dropped open.

The girls walked slowly because Hermione had to hold her dress up, careful not to tread or trip on it. No one else seemed to be in the corridor that lead to the Entrance Hall. Ginny pecked Hermione's cheek and rushed off to the meet Harry. She said something about putting him inline. Hermione walked extra slow now she didn't have Ginny to grab. She walked down the stairs that lead into the Entrance Hall, holding her dress and watching her feet so she didn't fall. She heard a soft 'wow' from below and she looked up. Draco was standing at the bottom of the stairs in his black suit and white shirt looking up at Hermione like she was an angel. She blushed and continued her slow pace down the stairs. When she reached the bottom one, Draco held out his hand. She took it and looked into his eyes.

"Why'd you get me the necklace? Not that I'm complaining, it's beautiful but why?" She asked as she felt it with her other hand.

"I just thought you needed something to finish the outfit. You look beautiful Hermione." He whispered. She blushed again. Draco leant down and kissed her softly."Come on, I want to show you off." He said as he held her hand and walked towards the Great Hall doors. As they walked in Hermione took in the arrangement. The door end of the Hall had tables and chairs spread out and the other end was the dance floor with a stage behind it. The roof had candles floating and showed the dark starry sky. Draco pulled her deeper into the Hall and over to a table where Harry and Ginny were sitting with a grouchy Ron.

"Mind if we sit here?" Draco asked politely.

"Yes. I do mind. Bugger off." Sneered Ron. Hermione felt Draco's grip on her hand tighten. Harry nudged him hard but Ron only stood up and left.

"Sure, sit." Said Harry. Draco pulled Hermione's chair out for her.

"I'll go get you a drink." Draco turned and walked over to the table with a punch bowl. Hermione watched his retreating back then turned to Harry and Ginny.

"So who's Ron's date?" Hermione asked as she placed her head in her hand and her elbow on the table.

"Lavender." Harry replied. He pushed his cup around on the table while Ginny sat there with her arms folded.

"Lavender? Um, wow. Have you seen her dress?" Hermione tried not to laugh. "Well, it's not a dress it's just material wrapped around her body." Ginny laughed in agreement but Harry seemed to not be listening.

The girls were laughing still when Draco returned with drinks for himself and Hermione. While he was away, Lavender walked in. More like stumbled. It was obvious she hadn't walked in high heels before and she had to keep pulling her dress down every five minutes. Ron walked over to her, looked over at their table then back and Lavender and grabbed her hand and walked off onto the dance floor. This made the girls laugh more because Ron couldn't dance and shouldn't dance.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he sat down besides Hermione, placing the drink in front of her.

"Oh nothing. We were just laughing at Ron's date ... and Ron." Laughed Hermione. She pointed towards the dancing couple who looked ridiculous.

"Oh my. I'm so glad he didn't bring you." Draco tried to hold back a laugh and be mature but it was so funny watching Weasel move like that. He took a sip of his drink to try and settle himself down.

"Come on; let's show them how it's done." Said Hermione standing up and extending her hand to Draco. He put his drink down and took her hand. Hermione led him onto the dance floor just as a slow song came on. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and Draco placed his hands on her hips. They stared into each other's eyes as they swayed to the slow music. The slow had ended sooner then they wanted it to and a dance song came on. Hermione grabbed the side of her dress and held it up so she could dance. Ginny came over and started dancing with Hermione. Both girls were going crazy to the music. Draco left them to their dancing and went back to the table. He sat down across from Harry who was watching the girls as well.

"A little crazy, aren't they?" Asked Harry, not taking his eyes of Ginny. Draco sat there, a little awkward for awhile not knowing what to do.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want her any other way." He finally answered. Harry took his eyes off Ginny and Hermione who were spazzing out to the music and looked to Draco.

"You really like her, don't you?" Harry asked as he looked between Draco and Hermione. Draco couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Yeah, I like her a lot." He said. The song the girls were dancing to slowed down and Draco took advantage of it. He walked back over to Hermione, took her hand and led her out of the hall without a word. Hormone waved to Ginny as they left and Ginny began dancing with Harry. Just as she was about out of the hall, she noticed Ron and Lavender kissing. She was sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck. Her dress was pushed up around the top of her legs and Ron's hands were running all over her body. Couldn't they at least get a room? But Hermione didn't care, she was with Draco. They were now outside and walking towards the lake. You could say the lake was sort of 'their space'. They had their first kiss at the lake and they spent a lot of time here when they could. They reached their favourite tree stood facing each other.

"You look really beautiful." Said Draco as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. She shivered but no because of the cold but because all night she had been waiting for his touch again. But Draco thought it was from the cold. He took his jacket off and handed it towards her.

"Here, it is a bit cold. I shouldn't have brought you out. We can go back." He said as she put her arms through the holes. She inhaled his smell and smiled.

"I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with you." She looked up into his grey eyes and smiled. He smiled back and put is arms around her waist under the jacket and picked her up so their faces were level. Then he kissed her. It wasn't like any other kiss; this was soft and sweet but intense at the same time. He went hard, then soft then hard again (A/N – his kiss not his trouser snake LMFAO.) Hermione kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Draco stood like that, with Hermione in his arms, kissing for awhile until they broke away for air.

"Wow." Breathed Hermione. Draco smirked.

Down by the lake they could still hear the music from the Great Hall. It was a slow song. Draco began dancing with Hermione, turning in circles occasionally and swaying lightly. They never broke each other's gaze the whole time. It was getting really late; both of them were growing tired. They stopped dancing and Draco conjured some blankets up. He lay one blanket down then the two lay on top of that. They snuggled together under another blanket. Hermione fell asleep with her head on his chest. Draco sat looking down on her and listening to her soft breathing. Eventually he fell asleep too. There they slept, by the lake, together.

**SHIT CHAPTER. Excuse the French. So what'd ya think? Again, Hermione's dress is on my profile, just click the link. Review.**


End file.
